Sin Pasado
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Capitulo 12 Eva Mc Kalister famosa diseñadora, desperto en un hospital despues de un accidente, como resultado olvida que en realidad se llama Hermione Granger, Eva conoce a cierto Rubio y se enamora de èl, pero
1. Prologo

Sin pasado

Prologo

Miraba la habitación donde se encontraba, observaba el vestido de su novia sobre la cama, él estaba con su eternamente camisa negra de seda y unos pantalones negros, sus fríos ojos miraban todo con desdén, no por que le molestaran sino por que siempre miraba todo así desde hacia muchos años y eso no había cambiado después de salir de Hogwarts. 

Miro su fino reloj y lanzo un suspiro de desesperación, llegarían tarde otra vez, ¿Por qué las mujeres tardaban tanto en arreglarse?, Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a mover la pierna nerviosamente, cuando sus ojos se posaron en las rosas que había en la mesa de centro, frunció el ceño, se notaba claramente que esas rosas eran mágicas. 

¿quien se atrevía a mandarle flores a su novia?, Draco Malfoy saco la pequeña nota que tenían las flores, y no noto que el ruido de la ducha se acababa, sus ojos grises destellaban de ira 

_"Queria felicitarla por su ultima colección, es usted muy bella mis mejores deseos señorita Mc Kalister" _

Y no estaba firmada, claro que se sentia mucho más tranquilo, ese Señorita Mc Kalister significaba que el chico solo admiraba a la diseñadora, claro que no podía evitar sentirse celoso, de todos aquellos hombres que la veían al pasar. 

-"Que hace usted aquí señor Malfoy?"- Pregunto una voz tras él, el chico giro divertido y se encontró con su novia envuelta en un albornoz negro y el cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros. 

-"Esperandola, se supone que estaría lista desde hace 15 minutos"- 

-"Perdoname amor enseguida me arreglo"- dijo ella después de besarlo, ¿Quien iba a decir que Draco Malfoy seguiría las ordenes de aquella chica, si en Hogwarts no podían ni verse? -"Podríamos quedarnos y hacer algo más agradable"- suguirio él con voz sensual 

-"No amor, tengo que ir, espérame a fuera si"- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente pasando sus dedos por sus labios 

-"Espero que no te tardes Herms"- dijo saliendo de la habitación 

Ella miro la puerta cerrada, ¿Herms?, el siempre la llamaba así, y ella no recordaba su vida como Hermione Granger, desde aquel accidente donde ella había sido la única sobreviviente, era horrible no poder recordar el pasado, su pasado, Draco le había contado muchas cosas pero ella siempre había sentido que le ocultaba algo, desde que despertó en aquel hospital la habían llamado Eva Mc Kalister por que ese nombre tenia la pequeña esclava, y había empezado a trabajar en el Jet Set de la moda en París, y había conocido a Draco Malfoy, el la había reconocido llamándola Granger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-"NO, no Katherin con más presencia"- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño a la joven modelo que tenia frente a ella, mientras le enseñaba como caminar sobre la pasarela 

-"¡¡¡EVAAA!!!"- Grito una chica de cabellera color azabache y ojos azules a la chica 

-"Que pasa Caroline?- Pregunta ella, dejando a las modelos 

-"Adelantan la presentación de la línea"- 

-"Queeeee?"- casi Grito pero se contuvo Eva Mc Kalister era conocida por su frialdad para los negocios -"Richard te lo dijo?"- Pregunto ella serena, la chica asintió -"bien iré a hablar con el 

Camino por los pasillos de la empresa con paso rápido 

-"Señorita no puede pasar.."- Dijo la secretaria del señor Richard Taylor, pero era demasiado tarde Eva acababa de entrar 

-"Se puede saber que chiste es ese de que adelantas la presentación"- si las miradas mataran Richard abría ciado muerto al instante 

-"Eva, cálmate un momento deja que te presente al señor Malfoy"- añadió el hombre al percatarse de la mirada de diversión que tenia el rubio 

-"Los siento, Eva Mc Kalister"- dijo ella estirando la mano hacia el chico, quien la mira con gesto de repulsión, ella lo miró molesta, pero se le hacia conocido sus ojos 

-"Draco Malfoy"- Dijo el fría y ásperamente, pero depronto se aprecia prestarle más atención a la chica, ojos castaños, mirada cálida, cabello castaño, aroma como a lavanda, como 20 años 

-"Que pasa por que me mira así?"- pregunto ella, sintiéndose incomoda por la mirada del joven 

-"Como me ha dicho que se llama?"- Pregunto él 

-"Eva, Eva Mc Kalister"- dijo Richard -"Es nuestra más nueva adquisison, en cuanto a moda, es una chica muy competente"- Pero Draco ya no prestaba atención a las palabras del hombre, Eva Mc Kalister que clase de juego era ese 

-"Puedo hablar con ella un momento, a solas"- fue la casi orden del único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy, en cuanto Richard los dejo en la sala de juntas, que tenia una puerta de acceso por su despacho el chico comenzó a hablar 

-"Mira Granger, no sé que haces aqui, pero si el ministerio te pidió que me siguieres debes de saber que estas perdiendo tu tiempo por que..."- Se quedo callado al observar la forma como ella lo veía 

-"¿cómo me llamo?"- Pregunto ella mirandolo fijamente, sentía que lo conocía pero aquella amnesia no la dejaba entrar a sus recuerdos 

-"Granger, se te olvido tu nombre, HERMIONE"- le dijo pero ahora un tanto desconcertado por la palidez de la chica 

-"Tu.. Tu me conoces, ¿cómo dices que me llamo?"- 

-"No estoy como para tus bromas Granger, quien te envío, El pobretón o tu noviete ese Harry Potter?"- 

-"No recuerdo nada, señor Malfoy, desde hace 4 años que no se nada, lo olvide todo un accidente, pero talvez con su ayuda yo pueda recordar"- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Pero no lo había hecho, sabia que había estudiando en Hogwarts, que era una bruja, Ex Gryffindor, mejor amiga de un tal Harry Potter y un Ronald Weasley, pero no podía recordar nada, así que ahora se había quedado con la personalidad y la vida de Eva Mc Kalister, ignoraba como era que ella tenia una esclava con ese nombre, pero ya no se mortificaba por eso, ahora era una exitosa empresaria y aun diseñaba, era rica y tenia al chico más maravilloso del mundo con ella, ¿por que había de importarle el pasado?, ella ya tenia echo su nuevo pasado, el que empezó a escribir el día que despertó en aquella habitación de hospital. 

-"Estoy lista"- Dijo ella, sintiéndose un poso cohibida ante la mirada de su novio, tenia un traje estilo oriental en color rojo, el vestido tenia una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna, sus zapatos también rojos, su cabello en un elegante chongo, y algunos mechones que ardonaban su rostro, una gargantilla de oro blanco, ultimo regalo de su novio, y un reloj de plata 

-"Te ves hermosa"- dijo él besándola -"Ahora vamonos" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry Potter miraba el cielo, hacia 7 años que le había visto por ultima vez, si él le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella, posiblemente ahora no estaría sufriendo, la había visto por ultima vez aquel verano, ella le había dicho que sentía algo por él y él, él le había contestado.. 

_-"Lo siento Hermione pero, siento algo por Ginny"_

Que tonto, Ginny solo sentía por el, admiración, y el no la quería, no como quería a Hermione pero tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba la chica para él, si tan solo la pudiera ver, sí... 

-"Harry, ¿Piensas quedarte haya fuera toda la noche?"- Pregunto la voz de Ginny Weasley desde la cocina de la madriguera, donde Harry estaba pasando sus vacaciones 

Entro sin ánimos, siempre era así cuando pensaba en ella 

-"Harry quita esa cara y dime, le mandaste las flores a la diseñadora?"- Pregunto Ron desde la mesa, donde se encontraba jugando con su pequeño sobrino, hijo de Ginny y Colín 

-"Si, pero no firme la nota"- Dijo él con pesar, se sentía como un estúpido, le había mandado las flores por que la chica le recordaba a Hermione, desde que la vio en aquella foto en la revista Corazón de bruja 

-"Deja de pesar en Hermione, ella seguramente esta bien, ya sabes que las noticias malas tiene alas, además si ella no nos a buscado es por que no nos quiere ver"- dijo el joven con cara de decepción, entendía que Hermione no quisiera ver a Harry, pero por que sacarlo de su vida también a él. 

-"Mi hermano tiene razón Harry, deberías buscar a alguna chica que no tenga el cabello y los ojos castaños"- agrego Ginny al recordar a las novias de Harry 

-"Claro al paso que vas, serás un solterón"- comento Ron, Harry sonrío con amargura, era verdad Ron se casaría en diciembre, y la mayoría de gente de su generación tenia novia, tenia entendido que incluso Malfoy tenia novia 

-"No lo puedo evitar, no puedo olvidar a Hermione"- 

-"Harry por que no vas a la presentación de esa diseñadora, creo que Ronnie tiene pases se los dio su querida novia, Caroline, ya sabes que ella trabaja para esa tal Eva, creo que les vendría bien a los dos esa salida. 

Harry y Ron asintieron y empezaron a arreglarse, no tenían idea de lo que el destino les tenia preparado, claro que tampoco Eva Mc Kalister y Draco Malfoy podrían imaginar que su tranquila vida pronto terminaría y es que la felicidad nunca es para siempre. 

**Notas de la autora**

No tengo idea de que poner así que mejor manden un Review 


	2. Reencuentro

Sin pasado

Capitulo 1

Draco Malfoy miraba todo con un gesto de repulsión, se encontraba rodeado de Muggles, no entendía como Herms, había decidido lanzar su línea de ropa en ese mundo, cundo ella también era famosa en el mundo mágico, en el ultimo ejemplar de corazón de bruja ella había ocupado el articulo central. 

Tal vez era que la chica no podía olvidar sus raíces, en ese momento Draco sintió miedo, ¿que pasaría cuando ella recuperara la memoria como Hermione Granger?, recordaria todos sus insultos y sus malos tratos y también recordaría que estaba enamorada del estúpido de Harry Potter. 

Eso seria algo que él no podría soportar, había sido por eso que no la había llevado al SnMungo (N/a así se escribe?"), tenia miedo que con algún brebaje ella recuperara la memoria. 

Aun no sabia como se había enamorado de ella, lo único que sabia ahora, era que la necesitaba, que se había vuelto indispensable para su vida, talvez se había enamorado de ella desde Hogwarts o simplemente se había sentido atraído hacia la nueva personalidad que la chica había adoptado, aun que aun quedaba un poco de la chica que el conociera en Hogwarts, pero esa parte solo se permitía mostrársela a él, ante las demás personas, Eva Mc Kalister era una chica fría que solo sabe de negocios, que es novia de un chico igual de frío, seguramente por el bienestar personal, que equivocados estaban, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos eran tan fríos como pensaban y tenían su corazoncito algo que no podían publicar a los cuatro vientos, tenían una reputación que mantener. 

Para Draco la relación con Hermione era bastante seria, y así se lo había echo saber a sus padres, quienes no habían puesto ningún pero al asunto, talvez por que la familia Mc Kalister era un gran estirpe de sangre limpias, había sido una gran tragedia la muerte de los padres de Eva cuando ella tan solo tenia 5 años de vida, desde entonces la chica se había esfumado del mundo mágico, hasta hacia 6 años en que se había atrevido a salir de nuevo al mundo, ¿Que pensarían sus padres si supieran que en verdad su novia eras una sangre sucia ex Gryffindor y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter?, se sentirían traicionados, pero respetarían su decisión, de esos estaba seguro. 

Dejo de pensar en esas cosas, el fin del desfile había llegado y en cualquier momento aparecería ella en la plataforma para hablar con la prensa antes de la recepción. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * 

Harry y Ron miraban el desfile sin emoción, era aburrido, ¿Es que todas las modelos son anoréxicas o que? eran los pensamientos de los chicos. 

-"Excelente idea la de tu hermana Ron"- Dijo Potter con sarcasmo 

-"Al menos no tuvimos que quedarnos a escuchar a Colín y su fantástico día en el profeta"- 

-"Tienes razón, y donde esta tu novia Ron?"- 

-"Seguramente con las modelos, ayudado a Eva con el vestuario y el maquillaje"- 

-"Y es verdad lo que han publicado de ella, que es una chica fría?"- 

-"Caroline dice que la prensa exagera, que no conocen a la verdadera Eva, que es una chica muy linda, con carácter fuerte"- 

-"Y desde cuando trabaja ella con la diseñadora"- 

-"Desde hace 6 años, dice que la esperaban por que había mandado su portafolio al jefe de la compañía, pero que la chica sufrió un accidente, milagrosamente salió viva"- 

-"Un accidente?"- 

-"Si, recuerdas ese accidente de hace 7 años, donde murieron muchos Muggles y magos, donde el ministerio nunca pudo probar la participación de los mortifagos"- 

_"Claro que lo recuerdo, milagrosamente solo se salvo una chica, que nunca pudimos interrogar y desde entonces se ha tenido bajo vigilancia a algunos de los miembros activos de los mortifagos, como Lucius Malfoy y su hijo"- 

-"Si desde la caída del inombrable los mortifagos causaron más problemas que los que causaban con él, supongo que estaban furiosos, me parece muy extraño que hubieran aceptado la ayuda de esos Terroristas Muggles, pero por eso no pudimos culparlos de nada, ahora ya se ha retirado la vigilancia, la verdad tengo miedo de que los mortifagos se levanten de nuevo"- 

-"Mientras no encuentren un buen líder no lo harán Ron, no creo que quieran volver a ser derrotados"- 

-"Mira, la diseñadora acaba de salir parece que dará unas palabras a la prensa"- 

Harry Y Ron escucharon con atención cada una de las palabras de la chica, su voz se parecía mucho a la de su amiga Hermione, solo que más entonada y con más elegancia, como estaban un poco retirados de la pasarela no podían verla completamente 

-"Crees que tu novia pueda arreglar que nos encontremos con ella"- 

-"No lo se, se lo preguntare"- Ron tenia los ojos fijos en la chica, ¿podría ser posible que aquella chica fuera su amiga de la infancia y adolescencia? 

Eva termino de contestar las preguntas de la prensa y ofreció a todos sus invitados que se quedaran a la pequeña recepción que les tenia preparada en el salón de la planta alta del edificio, toda la gente acepto gustosa, Eva se fue a reunir con su novio, bajo la atenta mirada azul y verde de dos chicos que se sorprendieron de sobremanera 

No se necesitaba ir a clase de adivinación para saber quien era el acompañante de la señorita Mc Kalister, pero si tenían alguna duda quedo disipada, cuando Caroline lo saludo sonriente con un "Espero que la pase bien señor Malfoy" 

"Caroline se unió a su novio abrazándolo 

-"Penseque no vendrías Ron"- Dijo ella, pero él parecía demasiado impresionado 

-"Amor, la pareja de tu jefa es Draco Malfoy?"- 

-"Si es su novio, por que acaso lo conoces?- Pregunto ella curiosa, hacia poco que Ron le había confesado que era un mago y aun que a la chica le había costado bastante aceptarlo, ahora sentía verdadera curiosidad por ese mundo mágico donde se desenvolvía su novio 

-"Antiguo compañero del colegio"- Dijo Harry junto a Ron, ella los miró con los ojos muy abiertos 

-"Quieren decir que el es un mago como ustedes?"- Pregunto ella en voz baja, Ron solo asintió lentamente, mientras Caroline se preguntaba si su jefa era también una bruja o si sabia que su novio era un mago 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * ** * * * ** * 

-"No me gusta como te miran"- Dijo el chico con voz fría mirando a los chicos que miraban a su novia 

-"No dejes que te incomoden"- Contesto ella también en voz fría, el lanzo un pequeño suspiro, no le gustaba la frialdad de su chica cuando estaban en publico 

-"Mañana es tu día libre no?"- Pregunto el con expresión de niño bueno 

-"Así es Señor Malfoy, ¿tiene algún plan en mente?"- Dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su bebida 

-"Sera una sorpresa"- dijo el cuándo una música suave comenzó a inundar el salón y las parejas empezaban a bailar, estaba a punto de invitarla a bailar cuando 

-"Eva, si puedes, me gustaría presentarte a mi novio"- El rubio fulminó con la mirada a la chica quien solo lo miro pidiéndole perdón con sus ojos azules 

-"No te molesta verdad Draco?"- El negó con la cabeza y la observo alejarse entre la multitud 

_"Por que tan solo?"- Pregunto una chica rubia en cuanto Eva y Caroline desaparecieron 

-"Que haces aquí Pansy?"- Pregunto el con fastidio 

-"Estasmos listos, solo esperamos tus ordenes"- Dijo besándolo suavemente, el la alejo con brusquedad 

-"Es peligroso que estés aquí"- 

-"Ningun auror o alguien del ministerio están aquí, te felicito la cuartada de tu novia diseñadora, nos ayuda a llevar a cabo tus planes"- esta vez acaricio el pecho del chico 

-"Eva no tarda en regresar será mejor que te esfumes"- dijo el en un siseo con la voz extremadamente fría 

_"Deberias decirle a tu novia que no se acostumbre a tu compañía, tarde o temprano serás mío"- dijo la chica alejándose, donde un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro la esperaban, Draco suspiro hondamente, era la hora y no podía dar marcha atras. 

_"Donde estas Herms"_ se pregunto mientras la buscaba entre la multitud 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** *** ** * ** ** *** 

-"El es mi novio Eva"- Dijo Caroline señalando al chico pelirrojo quien parecía discutir con un chico más bajito que él, de cabellos azabaches 

-"Eva Mc Kalister" - dijo ella saludando con cortesía 

-"Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter"- dijo el pelirrojo señalando a su amigos, Eva palideció al instante 

_"Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter" "Herms" "Sabelotodo" "piensas comer o dormir en este curso Hermione" "no que no nos hablabas" "eres una molestia sabias" "no te obligamos a venir" "estas confraternizando con enemigo" "no te das cuenta que me gustas" "lo siento Herms pero siento algo por Ginny" "caray Hermione primero abandonas la clase de adivinación y ahora esto.." "Ya déjalo" "necesito ayuda con el encantamiento convocador" "es una carta de Sirius" "claro Hermione la Prefecta" _

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que el capitulo les guste, mil gracias por sus comentarios 

**Star Ariala**: Pues mil gracias por tu review y tus comentarios, sobre tu peticion aun no estoy muy segura de la pareja que quedara al final, pero lo pensare por que yo soy fanatica del DMHG, pero tambien me gusta la pareja HPHG, aun así aun no estoy muy segura de como terminara esto, espero que este capitulo te guste. 

**Jou Chan**Mil gracias por tu review, y pues yo tampoco se con quien se va a quedar Hermione, pero te confieso una cosa yo soy amante de los Hr/Dr pero aun así no se como terminara esto 

**Poly Morgana** Mil gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo te guste 

**YO-Io-I** Mil gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste y aun no se cual sera lapareja que se quedara al final, pero se aceptan sugerencias 

**Kamikaze** Ok, mil gracias por tu review y por tus sugerencias,aun que aun no se que pareja quedara al final,tu quieres que sea un H/Hr, yo aun no me descido así que acepto todas las sugerencias, espero que este capitulo te guste 

**Yuriko1** Espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado y espero tus comentarios y segerencias,mil gracias por tu review. 


	3. Encuentro con los recuerdos

Sin pasado

Capitulo II

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, aquella habitación donde la tranquilidad no era precisamente lo que reinaba, dos chicas parecían emocionadas charlaban entre ellas sin prestarle la menor atención. 

Se acomodo su capa y la corbata escarlata y dorada que representaban a su casa, así como el pequeño escudo que unía su capa cerca de su hombro izquierdo, mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello y se miraba en el pequeño espejo que había sobre un pequeño tocador, salió de la habitación molesta. 

Bajo las escaleras de caracol rápidamente, Eva estaba temblando no sabia donde se encontraba y su cuerpo no le respondía, ahora quería ponerse a llorar y en vez de eso sentía que su rostro había formado una sonrisa. 

Miro a los chicos a quienes les sonreia, eran ellos, los chicos de hacia un momento, si su memoria no le fallaba el chico de cabello azabache y ojos esmeralda era Harry y el pecoso y pelirrojo Ron 

-"Ronda de perfectos Herms?"- Pregunto Ron 

Herms, nadie la llamaba Herms más que su novio, abrió la boca para interrogar al chico pero 

-"Así es Ron"- Contesto ella y Eva se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, esa era y no era su voz al mismo tiempo, la voz que acababa de escuchar era chillona y poco elegante no estaba bien entonada 

-"Y con quien te toca la ronda hoy?"- Pregunto Harry mirando sus cartas de Snap explosivo 

-"Con Malfoy"- Eva sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero la chica que ahora la dominaba frunció el ceño con molestia 

-"Con esa maldita serpiente"- dije Ron visiblemente preocupado 

-"No se preocupen no creo que sea tan tonto como para querer hacerme daño, además guardare mi distancia, no me gustaría que llenara de ponzoña mi camino"- dijo y acto seguido desapareció por una puerta que giraba sola tras pedirte la contraseña y que era custodiada por una señora gorda, Eva miraba todo con demasiado interés los cuadros se movían, eso era nuevo para ella, pero al parecer para esa chica no, por que no parecía impresionada, camino por un momento y se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo, adornado por una H gigantesca con 4 animales alrededor, Eva tan solo pudo distinguir al león y a la serpiente 

-"Al fin apareces Sangre sucia"- murmuro a su espalda una voz fría y petulante que arrastraba las palabras, Eva quería girarse rápidamente, pero como ya había pasado antes el cuerpo no respondía. 

-"Tan cortes como siempre Malfoy, será mejor que nos apuremos es obvio que no me soportas y yo a ti tampoco"- y fue en ese momento en que la chica giro, Eva miro al chico sin saber que pensar, era su novio su Draco 

-"Hasta que dices algo inteligente Sangre sucia"- la sonrisa que le dedico fue la más horrible que la chica había visto en su novio y apesar de no saber que era lo que significaba sangre sucia sintió las palabras del rubio como pequeñas dagas que se enterraban en su pecho -"y no te acerques ya es suficiente con tu desagradable compañía, como para soportar tu olor"- 

Eva quería llorar, ese chico no podía ser el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía, no podía serlo, pero tampoco tenia duda, no sabia como esa chica podía soportar las palabras del rubio, caminaron durante un largo rato por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, lanzándose insultos que lastimaban a Eva cada vez más, quería correr gritar, pero aquella chica quien tenia el control de su cuerpo no se lo permitía, todo eso tenia que ser una pesadilla. 

-"Terminamos Granger, y no sabes cuanto me alegro"- El chico clavo sus frías pupilas en sus ojos y la chica lo miro retadora 

-"no más que yo Malfoy te lo aseguro"- la voz fría de la chica lastimaba a Eva, no por que Eva fuera una chica que siempre hablaba con calidez, no si no por que iban dirigidas a la persona aquien Eva más amaba, ¿Que era todo eso? ¿Un sueño? 

Camino de regreso a la sala común sus amigos la esperaban jugando ajedrez mágico 

-"Como te fue? Pregunto Harry al verla entrar por el retrato y sentarse en uno de los sillones individuales 

-"Lo de siempre"- contesto ella simplemente mirando el juego de sus amigos dando por terminado el asunto. 

* * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Todo había cambiado ahora se encontraba en una casa extraña ella jamas la había visto, pero se sorprendió la ver al chico que estaba con ella, Harry 

-"y bien de que querías hablarme Hermione?"- Pregunta él, y Eva sintió el calor subiendo por su cuerpo, aquella chica estaba nerviosa y ella lo sentía, sentía el nerviosismo de la chica, Eva se dio cuenta de algo el chico la había llamado Hermione y Draco la había llamado Granger así que ella era ahora Hermione Granger 

-"Pues.. veras Harry"- dijo ella con total nerviosismo y Eva adivino lo que iba a decir -"Yo quería decirte que bueno yo te..."- 

-"Ya regrese"- Grito un chico desde algún lugar rompiendo el momento -"Harry, Hermione que hacen los dos aquí solos?"- pregunto un chico pelirrojo 

-"Bueno Percy tu madre salió a comprar y Ginny y Ron dijeron que regresarían en unos momentos"- Hermione se encontraba molesta, le había costado bastante poderse quedar sola esa mañana con Harry en la madriguera y Percy venia a arruinar todo 

-"Bueno yo regrese por que olvide unos papeles en mi habitación así que si me perdonan"- y salió dejando Hermione molesta y a Eva preocupada, estaba sintiendo el mismo nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella cuando veía a Draco Malfoy aparecerse en alguna de sus presentaciones, cuando aun no eran pareja, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces ella había estado enamorada de Harry Potter 

-"Vas a decirme lo que te pasa"- pregunto el chico claramente preocupado 

-"Pues veras Harry, mañana regreso con mis padres y no quería irme sin decirte que pues yo..., yo... estoy enamorada de ti"- 

El rostro de Harry Potter cambio drásticamente de la preocupación había pasado a la tristeza, Eva sintió lastima por la chica, el chico la iba a rechazar 

-"Lo siento Hermione yo..."- 

-"No digas nada Harry, solo quería que lo supieras"- 

_"Mentirosa"_ Penso Eva con pena sintiendo las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro 

-"Hermione es que siento algo por Ginny"- Hermione levanto la vista y Eva clavo la mirada en la verde del chico no sabia por que pero el dolor que tenia Hermione era en esos momentos insoportable para ella 

-"Bien"- había dicho ella con un hilo de voz apenas audible 

* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Corria a todo lo que sus piernas eran capaces, el frío la envolvía como nunca penso que lo haría, y el miedo no la ayudaba, ¿Por que Corría? no lo sabia pero parecía huir de algo o de alguien 

-"Tarde o temprano te encontrare Granger"- 

Esa voz era la voz de Draco, no podía ser cierto, el no podía perseguirla verdad 

-"Nunca debiste haber existido"- 

Se acercaba estaba demasiado cerca 

-"Perdoname Hermione pero siento algo por Ginny"- 

Potter también la perseguía, Eva estaba asustada, claro que no tanto como la chica, quien estaba llorando 

-"Dementores"- murmuro ella, y Eva se quedo extrañada, ¿Que rayos eran los dementores? 

-"No te das cuenta de que me gustas, y oírte hablar de Harry me lastima" 

-"Harry y yo somos novios" Los sonidos se mezclaban todo empezó a oscurecieres 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Eva 

La voz sonaba lejana 

Señorita Mc Kalister 

Aun estaban lejos 

Eva 

Abrio los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron un par de pupilas grises que la miraban con preocupación, al verlos recordó aquel sueño, donde esas mismas pupilas la miraban con asco sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas 

-"Draco"- dijo abrazándolo, aferrándose a él, para que aquel de sus sueños se fuera, esa era su Draco busco sus labios y lo beso, Draco se sobresalto, normalmente los besos de la chica eran tiernos, este estaba lleno de desesperación, pero se reconforto al mismo tiempo por que ella no había recordado, por que aun era suya 

Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, Eva miro a su ayudante, parecía preocupada, tras ella Eva reconoció a los chicos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, talvez no había sido un sueño después de todo, talvez esos habían sido los recuerdos que no habían querido aparecer, pero no estaba muy segura de querer recordar, aspiro fuertemente 

-"Ustedes me conocieron como Hermione, Hermione Granger"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

Lucius Malfoy caminaba en círculos en la biblioteca de su mansión, las cosas estaba saliendo tal y como habían sido planeadas pero había algo que lo mortificaba, algo que no encajaba en la perfección de su plan, le habían llegado rumores acerca de esa pequeña sangre sucia que el y otros mortifagos se habían encargado de eliminar, según sus fuentes la chica no estaba muerta, pero el había estado presente cuando todo había pasado la había visto entrar ahí y depues las llamas envolviéndolo todo, ¿Por qué entonces dudaba acerca de su paradero? 

El que Potter y Weasley no tuvieran noticias de ella y que la orden del fénix y Dumbledore no la encontraran quería decir que estaban en lo cierto, esa pequeña sangre sucia, culpable de la caída de Voldemort estaba muerta, entonces por que ese presentimiento. 

Su vida ya se había arreglado el ministerio ya no lo seguía y Draco había comenzado a poner en practica su plan, claro que le molestaba que su hijo prefiriera unirse con esa chica Mc Kalister que a Pansy, claro que para sus planes era mejor esa chica Mc Kalister, después de todo eso hacia que Draco pudiera estar en el mundo Muggle sin levantar sospechas. 

Aun que se sentía intranquilo, al fin mañana su hijo llevaría a su novia a conocerlos y ahí podía sondearla para saber si la chica era digna de llevar el apellido Malfoy o no, no sabia por que pero no le gustaba que su hijo de mostrara tan abiertamente enamorado de la chica, después de todo un Malfoy, no puede permitirse parecer débil ante la gente, claro que Draco no lo era, y muy pronto todo el mundo magico sabría sobre el verdadero poder de la estirpe Malfoy 

**Notas de la autora: Bien espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, esta historia tiene tema para rato, así que espero que les guste el desarrollo que tendrá sobre la pareja que quedara al final no estoy muy segura así que se aceptan sugerencias, aun que no les garantizo que no hare mi santa voluntad. Ahora estoy un poco corta de tiempo así que no contestare los reviews, pero prometo contestarlos en el proximo capitulo, mil gracias a tod@s por leerme en especial a: **

**Star Ariala, DarkHermG, Yuriko1, Drag, Poly Morgana R, Nati, BB, Ayelén F. **


	4. Aceptando

Sin Pasado Capitulo III

Caminaba rápidamente acompañada de aquellos hombres, tenia el entrecejo fruncido, que Lucius Malfoy la mandara a llamar solo podía significar problemas, graves problemas, caminaba lo más silenciosa que podía, bajo aquella capucha negra era muy difícil reconocerla. 

Los hombres que la acompañaban la seguían a una distancia prudente, en completo silencio tal como ella, se deslizaban por las sobras con la misma agilidad que un gato y la misma astucia. 

Sabian al igual que ella que aquel llamado del señor Malfoy solo podía significar problemas, serios problemas, y no podían permitir que los problemas empezaran, no ahora que estaban tan cerca de su objetivo, cuando había permanecido en las sombras preparándolo todo, huyendo de la orden del fénix, de los aurores, de Albus Dumbledore y de Harry Potter, no podían permitir que algo se interpusiera en su ascenso al poder. 

-"Llegamos"- La suave voz de Pansy resonó en la penumbra, faltaba poco para el amanecer 

Miraron la gárgola que cuidaba la entrada al pasaje secreto, amenazante, mirándolos con sus ojos de piedra como si en cualquier momento los fuera a atacar 

-"Finito"- murmuro Pansy y la gárgola deja al descubierto un pasaje oscuro y húmedo, por donde aquellos magos oscuros se apresuraron a caminar. 

Pansy estaba asustada, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero nada podía salir mal, todo esta muy bien planeado, todos los pasos estaban calculados con precisión y la única persona que podía arruinarlos estaba muerta y enterrada, entonces ¿Por que estaba tan preocupada?, se repitió a si misma que se debía a la presencia de la diseñadora en la vida de Draco, un obstáculo, que no se había tomado en cuenta, claro que Lucius encontró rápidamente la forma de aprovechar la presencia de la diseñadora para su propio beneficio, muy propio de los Slytherin. 

Volvio a hacer una mueca de enfado al recordar a la diseñadora, le recordaba a alguien pero no podía definir a quien. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco miraba a Eva preocupado, la palidez en su rostro no era normal, pero el hecho de que dijera esas palabras era lo que realmente le preocupaba 

Harry y Ron no estaban mejor que él, aun no se recuperaban de su sorpresa, se habían quedado mudos de la impresión, no podían creer que Hermione apareciera así como así en su vida, el primero en recuperarse fue Ron 

-"Solo eso Hermione después de todos estos años, solo dices USTEDES ME CONOCIERON COMO HERMIONE, tienes idea de lo preocupados que estabamos por ti, desapareciste como si no te importáramos, tienes idea de las noches en vela que pasamos por tu causa"- Ron estaba completamente fuera de si -"Y ahora te apareces con un nombre falso y aahh, lo olvida siendo la novia de una maldita serpiente como Draco Malfoy"- 

-"Lamento decirlo Hermione pero esta vez Ron tiene razón"- Harry Potter también estaba enojado, pero su rabia era contra él, la había perdido, ahora sabia que la había perdido, ella los miraba a Ron y a él indiferente, como su fueran solo unas personas más 

-"Claro que tengo Razón Harry"- Grito Ron 

-"Podrian bajar la voz"- Pidió Eva recordando que la prensa se encontraba en el salón contiguo 

-"Y quieres que bajemos la voz"- 

-"Ya es suficiente Weasley"- siseo Malfoy fríamente, mirando a los chicos duramente 

-"Y que paso contigo Malfoy no se suponía que la odiabas, o es que lo de la escuela era solo una actuación, por que de ser así déjame decirte que les salía a la perfección, digna de un Oscar"- la voz de Harry estaba afectada 

-"¿Me odiabas?"- Pregunto la chica mirando a su novio, Draco fulmino con la mirada a Harry y miro a su novia sin saber que contestarle, ¿la odiaba?, Si así había sido desde el primer años en Hogwarts, por su origen, y por mil cosas más, pero ahora no, ahora ella era lo más importante en su vida. 

-"Mira Eva, cuando estabamos en la escuela, tú eras Gryffindor y yo Slytherin, era nuestro deber odiarnos"- 

-"Valla Hermione es que has perdido la memoria y olvidaste todo lo que esta serpiente te hizo"- Ron miraba a Hermione con una mezcla de sentimientos que hicieron a la chica temblar, claro que no lo demostró Eva no era así 

-"De hecho si, hace algunos años sufrí un accidente y tuve una amnesia total, así que discúlpenme si nunca los fui a buscar, pero comprenderán que no se puede buscar algo que uno nisiquiera sabe que existe"- Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos, pero que tontos ellos mismos habían estado hablando de un accidente, así que Hermione había sido la mujer que había sobrevivido milagrosamente. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Albus Dumbledore miraba el horizonte con melancolía, aun no podía perdonarse la muerte de aquella chiquilla, no sabia como había sido capaz de mirar a la cara a Harry y a Ron cuando le pidieron ayuda para buscarla. 

Talvez ya era tiempo de decirles toda la verdad, de decirles que por su culpa, ella se había convertido en el blanco de los mortifagos, que había muerto protegiéndolos, que la orden del fénix y él la habían mandado al matadero sin decirle el por que. 

Recordo aquella tarde en que ella había ido a verle, se veía tan pequeña e insignificante, sus ojos miel llenos de miedo, y el para proteger a Harry la había mandado a ella. 

Como siempre había pasado ella no se quejo, tan solo recibió ordenes, se sacrificada con tal de proteger la felicidad de Harry, y cuando se había enterado que los mortifagos iban por ella, había sido demasiado tarde, el accidente había ocurrido. 

y la persona que había sobrevivido respondía al nombre de Eva Mc Kalister, Dumbledore miro su despacho y lo sintió tan frío y tan vacío que no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. 

Tenia que avisarle a Lupin que era momento de decirles la verdad a Harry y a Ron que era el momento de aceptar que Hermione Granger estaba muerta. 

* * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ginny Weasley miraba a su esposo y a su hijo dormir placida y tranquilamente, se sentía inquieta por la demora de su amigo y de su hermano. 

En esas fechas Harry solía deprimirse con demasiada facilidad, sabia que se debía a Hermione, Ginny no la odiaba ya no, pero la verdad el fracaso de la relación que había llevado con Harry había sido justamente el recuerdo de la castaña. 

Le había costado a Harry darse cuenta que a quien quería era a Hermione y no a ella, la verdad la historia de ella y Harry había sido escrita con perdidas desde el primer momento. 

Como olvidar que justamente el día que Hermione dejara la madriguera para no volver aun, había sido el día en que Harry Potter se le había declarado, claro que la alegría no lo duro mucho, ella había tenido que regresar a Hogwarts tan solo por un año más y Harry había ingresado a la academia de aurores, así que los tres años que había durado su relación con Harry, habían sido realmente una ilusión, casi no se veían y cuando por fin pudieron estar juntos, simplemente ella se dio cuenta que Harry estaba con ella más por costumbre que por amor, le dolió mucho decirle adiós a su primer amor, pero ahora mirando dormir a su bebe, se daba cuanta que había tomado la decisión correcta 

Ahora solo le quedaba pedir, por la felicidad de Harry y la de su familia, talvez si lo deseaba con suficiente fuerza Hermione regresaría. 

Pero Virginia olvido algo muy importante, algunas veces obtenemos lo que deseamos aun que no de la forma en la que nos gustaría obtenerlo. 

**Notas de la autora: **

Otro capitulo más, que les pareció, espero sus Reviews. 

_**Contestacion a los reviews del capitulo 1**_

**Yuriko 1** Ok, pues creo que tendras que soportar a Pansy por largo rato por que la chica sera uno de los personajes principales, claro que simpre se le puede olvidar a la autora si existencia, bueno espero que estos capitulos te gusten, gracias por tu review. 

**Drag** Eso no te lo voy a contestar, hasta dentro de más capitulos, sobre la pareja, aun no me decido, y talvez no me descida hasta más adelante como valla desarrollando el fic. 

**Nati** Tan largo como pueda, la verdad es que por elmoemnto lo estoy planteando de unos 12 capitulos talvez 13, nunca e escrito fic más largos y no se si me animare, todo depende de la cantidad de enredos que le ponga, ojala y te guste el rotmo que lleva. 

**BB** Mil gracias por tu review, y bueno ahí esta el capitulo espero que te guste, y espero tu review. 

**Ayelén F.** Muchas gracias por las porras para mi fic, y pues si es mi pareja favorita, y me alegro mucho de que sea tambien la tuya es que ¿No son adorables?, y bien aqui tienes el capitulo espero que te guste. 

_**Contestacion de los Reviews del capitulo 2**_

**Sayuki-chan** Creeme no me quedo ninguna duda sobre la pareja que te gusta más, cuando vi tu review me pregunte ¿Cual sera su pareja favorita? muchas gracias por tu opinion espero que este capitulo te guste, no hay mucho Draco/Hermione y no te acostumbre por que muy pronto ella va a recuperar la memoria y pues... 

**BB** Que más quisiera yo que las cosas entre Draco y Herms estuvieran bien, pero aceptemoslo si eso fuera yo no tendria por que escribir más, así qeu solo te puedo decir que tengas listos los Kliness para capitulos posteriores, por que se hacerca el momento en que Hermione Granger recupere la memoria y con ella el odio a nuestro querido Slytherin, espero tu review 

**Ayelén F.** Mil gracias por tus comentarios, pero no digas eso, estoy segura que con un poco de ayuda escribes una linda carta, nada más imagina que se la escribes a el lindo Draco Malfoy y veras como la inspiracion llega solita o te pones a babear sobre la hoja (me han contado nunca me a susedido ehh) a quien engaño claro que me a pasado pero es que quien puede tener la mente fria pensando en Draco Malfoy,upss creo que me sali del tema, espero que este capitulo te guste. 

**Yuriko1** Lo que no se es la pareja que quedara al final, por que en si el desarrollo más o menos lo tengo en mente, y no te preocupes que las reviews nunca me aburren, y te agradesco que leas mi fic y espero tu opinion hacerca de este capitulo, que se bien es aburrido. 

**Star Ariala** Chica me vas a hacer soltar las lagrimas, de verdad me emociona mucho que te gustara tanto el capitulo, la verdad es que en el hay peqeuñas cosas que haran a Hermione tomar una crucial decision que lamentablemente no sera sobre Draco ni Harry, si no sobre algo aun más importante, segun ella claro. sobre Lucius bueno el es un adorado y yo espero no cambiar mucho su personalidad para este fic, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Wapa y espero tu opinion de este capitulo. 

**Luna-Wood** Buena pregunta, lo malo esta en que no tengo respuesta para ella, todo dependera de como se den las cosas, claro que si te puedo asegurar que no se daran del todo bien. 

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus animos y se que este capitulo es aburrido pero era necesario, tambien una disculpa por que es muy corto, pero caresco de tiempo, a quienes sigan cambio y Nueva Generacion una disculpa aun mayor la inspiracion para esos fics se me a ido de vacaciones y la maldita no quiere regresar pero espero actualizar pronto, si es posible el proximo fin de semana ya estaran los capitulos y ahora si ya nos aburro más con mis notas 


	5. Temblando

Sin pasado

Capitulo IV 

Estaba temblando, protegida en la oscuridad de su habitación, protegiendose con ella de lo que sentía. 

No sabia que sentir, no sabia que pensar, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, le preocupaban todas esas sensaciones que estaba estallando en su interior. 

El miedo, la ira, el dolor, la tristeza, la desesperación y miles de sentimientos más se estaban saliendo de su control, pensar en Harry Potter le traía vértigo, miedo, y al mismo tiempo tristeza, sin una razón aparente se apoderaban de ella unas horribles ganas de llorar. 

Pensar en Ronald Weasley la hacia sentirse tranquila, feliz, pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada, no sabia por que, pero sospechaba que tenían que ver con aquellos recuerdos que golpeaban su mente ahora con tanta fuerza. 

No había hecho ningún Drama delante de los chicos, por que aun estaba demasiado impresionada como para pensar coherentemente, pero ahora que estaba sola, las emociones eran tan fuertes que no estaba segura de poder controlarse. 

Miro su reloj en la mese de noche, las 3:50 am, era muy tarde y Draco pasaría por ella temprano, para su sorpresa, no sabia que seria pero tenia que tener buena cara cuando eso pasara, había quedado de ver a Potter y a Weasley en la tarde en una cafetería del centro. 

Presentia que los chicos querían arreglar las cosas y posiblemente ayudarla a recordar y no sabia por que pero no quería hacerlo, los recuerdos que hasta ahora había tenido eran muy dolorosos, no sabia si pudiese soportar saber lo que la llevo hasta el accidente. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Donde estoy?"- Pregunto mirando todo a su alrededor, tardo en reconocerlo era un hospital 

-"Tranquila Señorita Mc Kaliester, no sé si usted lo recuerda pero sufrió un accidente"- 

-"No, no lo recuerdo"- dijo buscando en su memoria, bien recordaba palabras, lugares, pero no recordaba quien se los había enseñado 

-"Señorita Mc Kalister, recuerda usted algo"- 

Nego con la cabeza, sabia que quien estaba delante de ella era un medico, pero no recordaba su nombre, su dirección y no parecía tener en la mente rastro alguno de recuerdos de personas familiares 

-"Mi deber es informarle que su nombre es Eva Mc Kalister"- Hermione miro al galeno con interés, el nombre no le sonaba familiar para nada 

-"Usted tiene 18 años, su abogado esta afuera, esperando, será dada de alto en poco tiempo y él quiere ponerla al corriente de sus posesiones"- 

-"Mi abogado?"- 

-"Sí, el señor Rodrigo Anderson"- 

El galeno la dejo solo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando un hombre como de unos 30 años de ojos azules y cabello negro se presento ante ella 

-"Eva?"- Pregunto el hombre mirándola fijamente, no recordaba que Eva tuviera el cabello tan rebelde o que sus ojos fueran tan claros, ni tampoco que tuviera esa expresión. 

-"Es lo que dicen, dicen que me llamo Eva"- Contesto ella 

_"Si estoy enterado de tu amnesia y de eso quería hablarte, no es conveniente que nadie sepa de tu Amnesia"- 

_"Por que?"- 

_"Tu familia ha tenido muchos enemigos y podrían aprovecharse de tu amnesia, por el momento te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * Fin del Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * 

Suspiro fuertemente, así había sido como había empezada a actuar como Eva Mc Kalister, para ella ya había sido duro enterarse que su verdadero nombre era Hermione Granger, pero presentía que seria más difícil aun enfrentar todos esos sentimientos que estallaban en su interior. 

Y por eso tenia miedo, él medico le había dicho que su amnesia era producto de un traumatismo craneal, que cuando recuperara la memoria olvidaría todo lo referente a su vida después del accidente, lo que quería decir que al recuperara la memoria su mente regresaría al ultimo momento antes de la amnesia. 

Pero eso no había pasado, ahora tenia recuerdos de Hermione y al mismo tiempo aun tenia lo vivido como Eva, no sabia que pensar pero presentía que la magia tenia que ver con eso. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * 

Entro a la mansión en silencio, sin hacer el menor ruido, él era un maestro para eso, se acerco a la escalera que lo conduciría a su habitación 

-"Draco"- La voz de Narcisa Malfoy reino en la habitación por unos momentos, Draco se gira hacia ella 

-"Que hace despierta Madre?"- Pregunto el cariñoso 

-"Espero a tu padre, al parecer tuvieron unos problemas con los aurores"- 

-"Por que no me llamaron?"- 

-"Tu padre no le creyó conveniente, ya sabes toda la discreción que esta poniendo para esto"- 

_"Si entonces me quedare a esperarlo contigo"- Narcisa no puedo evitar darse cuenta del semblante de su hijo, parecía perturbado, talvez nadie se diera cuenta pero había cosas que solo una madre puede saber 

-"Que ocurre?"- Le pregunto con Cariño, nunca le había gustado ver a Draco intranquilo 

_"Nada madre no te preocupes"- le dedico una sonrisa, hasta cierto punto infantil que Narcisa prefirió dejar de preguntarle, sabia por experiencia que Draco solía hablar cuando se sentía listo 

-"Vendra la diseñadora a casa?"- 

-"Si madre, iré a recojerla en la mañana, para que tu y mi padre la conozcan, estoy seguro que te simpatizara y que mi padre vera que ella si esta a la altura de los Malfoy"- 

-"Eso espero hijo, no tanto por el apellido Malfoy si no porque yo quiero lo mejor para ti"- 

-"Ella es lo mejor para mi madre"- Dijo "Pero yo no soy lo mejor para ella" penso. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ron y Harry se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, mirándose solamente 

-"Es una suerte que Ginny este dormida"- Dijo Ron mirando el fuego de la chimenea 

-"Si, también es una suerte que Colín lo este"- dijo Harry pensando en el esposo de Ginny y su afición por enterarse de todo. 

-"que crees que pase?"- 

_"No lo se Ron, estuve esperando esto tanto tiempo y ahora que sucedió no se que hacer"- 

-"Tenemos que decirle a Hermione la clase de persona que es Malfoy, estoy seguro que ella ni siquiera lo sabe" 

-"Tenemos que llevar a Hermione con Dumbledore Ron, estoy seguro que el sabrá que hacer"- 

-"Si es verdad, la orden del Fénix la estuvo buscando también, es justo avisarle a Lupin"- 

-"Harry, ¿Qué sientes por Hermione?"- Pregunto Ron mirándolo fijamente 

-"Como que, ¿qué siento Ron?, tu sabes lo que siento por ella"- 

_"Y si nunca recupera la memoria, si no recuerda nada, si nos deja al olvida y se queda con Malfoy"- 

-"No dejaremos que eso suceda Ron, no dejaremos que nada nos vuelva a separar de nuestra amiga"- 

-Harry esto no es tu culpa" 

-"No lo sé Ron, no lo sé" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Se miro en el espejo del baño por décima vez esa mañana, la diferencia ahora era que sonreía, le había costado bastante esconder bajo el maquillaje sus ojeras y darle luz a sus ojos, y su cabello, era una lucha diaria con él, pero que ahora por culpa del cansancio se había convertido en una verdadera odisea. 

Pero al fin había logrado estar presentable, no se parecía en nada a la chica de su recuerda, aquella chica de ojos mil de cabello alborotado, desde que hablo con Rodrigo este la había vuelto más Eva, se maquillaba a modo que su cara pareciera más larga, que sus ojos parecieran más oscuros con el maquillaje adecuado y que su cabello se volviera presentable. 

Estaba vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa de seda del mismo color, esta sonriendo triunfal, lo que le daba a su rostro una mueca más Slytherin que Griffindor. 

El timbre sonó, y ella se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y abrir, ahí tan guapo como siempre estaba su novio. 

_"Hola guapo"- Saludo ella con una sonrisa, ocultando tras esta todo lo que sentía. 

-"Estas bien?"- Pregunto él, dejando ver en sus ojos del color de las tormentas su preocupación 

-"Claro que estoy bien"- dijo besándolo, pero se separo de inmediato, una parte de ella quería seguir besándolo pero la otra le decía que estaba traicionando a alguien, aun que no sabia aquien 

-"Me alegro"- dijo él adueñandose de sus labios, ella logro olvidar el sentim9iento de traición se abandono a las sensaciones que el rubio despertaba en ella 

-"Y a donde iremos"- 

-"Es una sorpresa"- Dijo él tomandola de la mano para empezar a caminar 

-"Err, ahh, esto ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Pregunto ella al darse cuenta que se encontraban en un callejón 

-"Es que para llegar a donde vamos necesitamos aparecernos"- 

-"Aparecernos?"- 

_"Tan solo sujétate de mi"- la sensación de que todo de movía y que estaba flotando se le hizo extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubiera ella antes con bastante frecuencia 

"Es una misión difícil señorita Granger, pero con ella ayudaremos al señor Potter para eliminar, de una vez por todas a los mortifagos" aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con extraña clarides, pero no reconocía la voz 

_"Me alegro que llegaran"- Murmuro una voz fría y elegante, Hermione se encontró frente a frente con el matrimonio Malfoy, no supo por que pero una extraña furia se apodero de ella, logro contenerse, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry Miraba la nota que le había mandado Albus Dumbledore, le decía que el y Lupin querían hablar de inmediato con él y Ron, que se presentaran esa misma tarde. 

-"Supongo que es mejor, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro"- Dijo Ron, llevarían a Hermione con Albus antes de lo que pensaban 

**Notas de la autora** Hola a todos espero que este capitulo les agrade, creo que ya empieza a llegar la parte emocionante de la cosa, bien espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias. 

**Star Ariala** Aun piensas que no le afecto tanto?, y claro que la pusieron mal los comentarios de Ron imaginate enterarte no solo de que tu novio en el pasado te trataba mal, si no que te odiaba, y Dumbledore bueno dicen que todo lo que haces se te regresa tarde o temprano no?, y Draco bueno el es cosa aparte, que crees que haga cuando Hermioen recupere toda la memoria, la desicion, esa la sabras más delante, y muchas gracias por tu review, espero tus comentarios. 

**Esteffy** Gracias, por tus animos y tus porras, espero que este capitulo te guste, y espero tus comentarios. 

**BB** Que eso es una sorpresa, aun no te lo puedo decir, espero que este capitulo te guste, y espero tus comentarios, mil gracias por tu apoyo. 

**J@ina** Primero que nada quiero felicitarte por el final de tu Fic que me a gustado bastante y luego quiero agradecer tu review y pues aqui esta el capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado. 

**Yo-Io-I** Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y no aun no lo se, la verda es que tengo en mente tres finales y aun no me desido por uno, sobre el esposo de Ginny pues es Colin, espero tus comentarios. 

**Ayelén** Y cuando decidas publicarlo me mandas un correo con la direccion si?, por que quiero leerlo, estoy segura que te quedara muy bien, y pues aqui tienes el capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado,muchas gracias por tu apoyo. 

**Yuriko** Holaaaaaaaaaa, espero que este capitulo te guste, y sobre Draco y Hermione, pues aun falta algo por descubrirse digo ella tiene que ver a Albus Dumbledore y sobre Harry y Ron, pues primero tiene que sobreponerse al Shock inicial de la noticia, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, Gracias por tu apoyo. 


	6. Aqui

Sin pasado

Capitulo V

Observaba a Lucius Malfoy detenidamente, tenia la sensación de que lo conocía y no era solo por que se pareciera sobre manera a su hijo, con algunos rasgos diferentes, era su personalidad, su aroma, todo en él le parecía familiar, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido, su corazón latía acelerado. 

-"Y dime Eva, que opinas de los Magos hijos de Muggles?"- Pregunto el padre de Draco, ella no parecía incomodarse con la pregunta 

-"Me son indiferentes"- contesto ella encarando al hombre, sosteniéndole la mirada. 

-"Es decir que te da igual si viven o mueren?"- Pregunto Narcisa evaluado a la chica 

-"Así es, no creo que merezcan que pensemos en ellos, son inferiores, ese es mi punto de vista"- Dijo sorprendida claro que lo ocultaba bajo la mascara de seguridad que acompañaba sus rasgos, ella estaba sorprendida, era como si hubiera ensañado ya esas preguntas y supiera como contestar aun que no le gustara 

_"Bueno Eva y por que trabajos con Muggles?"- 

-"Bueno, usted vera, al verdad los Muggles son bastantes tontos, así que por que no aprovecharse de ellos, para lograr conseguir fama, usted debería de ver lo que son capaces de hacer con tal de trabajar conmigo"- contesto ella fríamente, sin mirar a Draco tan solo mirando a Lucius, tenia que reconocerlo el hombre era atractivo pero había algo en él que no lograba gustarle 

-"Y si usted se casa con Draco dejaría su trabajo con los Muggles"- Pregunto Narcisa 

-"No veo por que abría de hacer eso, Draco sabe que amo mi trabajo, además de que el ministerio vigila más seriamente a los magos que no tienen al menos una actividad con el mundo no mágico, ya saben esperan que los magos nos acostumbremos a los Muggles como su fuera tan fácil"- Draco se sorprendía cada vez que escuchaba las respuestas de su novia, parecía no ser Hermione, ¿Quien demonios era esa chica? 

-"Y que era lo que opinabas del inombrable"- Eva clavo los ojos en los de Lucius, el inombrable, ¿quien era ese?, por que sentía un frío recorriéndole su espalda 

_"Recuerda Hermione deben de creer que tu estas de acuerdo con la filosofía de Voldemort, que vas a traicionar a Harry"-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, un recuerdo 

-"Voldemort"- Empezó ella como antes hablaba como si lo hubiera ensañado -"su idea no era del todo mala, pero ambiciono demasiado"- contesto llevándose a la boca una galleta de mantequilla 

-"Espero no llegar tarde"- dijo una Voz desde la puerta, Hermione no tuve que girarse para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz irritante. 

_"Claro que no Pansy querida"- dijo Narcisa, Pansy saludo efusivamente al matrimonio Malfoy bajo la atenta mirada de Eva, saludo a Draco con "Demasiado" cariño, penso Ella tragándose todos sus celos, esa rubia no terminaba de caerle bien, había algo que le desagradaba 

-"Te ves Hermosa"- le dijo Pansy 

-"Hipocrita"- Penso ella, pero le devolvió el cumplido 

-"Sabian que Harry Potter anda cerca de aquí, en el mundo Muggle"- empezó a decir Pansy, Hermione sintió electricidad correr por su cuerpo ante el simple hecho de escuchar su apellido 

-"Claro, seguramente el ministerio lo mando a investigar a los magos en el Mundo Muggle"- Draco no parecía darse cuenta de las reacciones de su chica 

Hermione ya no ponía atención a la platica, estaba completamente sobresaltada, algo pasaría y no seria bueno, lo supo cuando una lechuza blanca se poso sobre sus hombre mientras le enseñaba una carta 

Draco observo a la lechuza, su novia casi nunca las recibía, ella la desato con dedos trémulos, era de Harry, le pedía que se vieran en el callejón díagon en lugar de aquella cafetería, que tenían una sorpresa 

-"Alguna mala noticia linda, estas muy pálida"- La voz de Narcisa se escuchaba lejana, no lograba controlar en temblor en su cuerpo, en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar 

-"Eva estas bien?"- Pregunto Draco rodeándola con sus brazos 

-"Algumm"- murmuro ella, Lucius Malfoy la miro sorprendido, recordaba que quería decir esa palabra recordaba quienes la sabían y entre esas personas el nombre de Eva Mc Kalister no figuraba, ¿Quien demonios era esa chica?" 

-"Espero que no te moleste padre, es que no sé a sentido muy bien últimamente, fue en esta época cuando perdió a sus padres"- 

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de Par en par ante las palabras de su novio, sus padres, sus padres 

**-"Tengo que regresar con ellos, Eva tengo que salva a mis padres"- **

No, puedes regresar, yo iré con ellos, intentare salvarlos, Hermione continua con el plan, pase lo que pase recuerda que eres Eva Mc Kalister"- 

-"Pero Eva"- 

-"Adelante"- Las voces dejaron de sonar en su cabeza, ahora lo único que escuchaba eran gritos, muchos gritos, risas y luego la completa oscuridad. 

-"Te sientes bien Cariño"- Pregunto Draco, mirando su palidez, pero los ojos de Eva estaban fijos en Lucius, trasmitiéndole una mezcla de sentimientos que el hombre no pudo pasar por alto, conocía esa mirada, cuantas veces ella, le había mirado así, era la mirada de Hermione Granger. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Entonces piensas hablar con Potter?"- Pregunto Severus Snape a un cansado Albus Dumbledore 

-"No hay más remedio que decirle la verdad"- La voz provenía de un rincón de la habitación, Snape miro la figura de Lupin con el ceño fruncido 

Para el Profesor Severus, lo que Albus había hecho con esa niña, había sido muy grave, se había valido de sus sentimientos, para ponerla en peligro y ahora cuando la culpa se apoderaba de él, pensaba decir todo, tal vez mostrándose como mártir de las circunstancias. 

Se sentía asqueado, la verdad es que Granger, se había ganado su confianza durante el tiempo que trabajo para él, y le había dolido su muerto, pero siempre hay que sacrificar unas cuantas vidas para salvar millones. 

-"Esto es imposible"- Murmuro Lupin con la vista fija en el mapa del merodeador, siguiendo con la vista los puntos con el letrero de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, pero centrando su atención en el punto entre ellos, leyendo aquel letrero sin poder creerlo 

Severus y Albus se acercaron y palidecieron también, Hermione Granger, estaba ahí, en Hogwarts. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * 

Harry miraba de reojo a la chica que caminaba a su lado, se veía tan bonita con esa ropa, pero había algo que lo perturbaba, su amiga tenia una mirada indescifrable, parecía como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto y todo se mezclara en sus ojos. 

A Harry siempre le había gustado sus ojos, tan cálidos y amigables, con ese bello color miel, si uno tenia problemas, siempre podía ver esos ojos dando apoyo, pero ahora parecían ser ellos lo que necesitaban auxilio. 

Ron no estaba mejor que su amigo, miraba a Hermione completamente preocupado, la chica que caminaba entre ellos si parecía Hermione Granger, a excepción de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que parecían decir mil cosas a la vez, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga? ¿El maldito de Malfoy le había hecho algo? 

-"Hermione, que ocurre?"- Pregunto Ron 

Ella se detuvo y lo miro fijamente, seguía pareciendo el mismo Ron que ella recordaba, tuvo el impulso de decirles que recordaba todo, que ahora ya sabia que había pasado pero se contuvo mordió su lengua y le sonrío 

-"Estoy bien, solo estoy preocupada por la línea eso es todo"- dijo encerrando el llanto bajo sus párpados, ahora tenia que arreglar algunas cuentas con Albus Dumbledore, ahora que al fin recordaba, ahora que sabia que había pasado, se encontraba aun más confundida que cuando no sabia nada, y lo que más la extrañaba es que recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que había hecho como Eva Mc Kalister, todas y cada una de las palabras que Draco Malfoy le había dedicado, pensar en él le producía un hueco en el estomago, estaba completamente confundida. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

No debía haberle permitido ir a esa reunión con el Héroe, y mucho menos con su amigote ese, pero tampoco podía negárselo, y ahora se encontraba sentando en el sillón pasando sus manos por su cabellera, realmente preocupado, la perdía, lo sentía, justamente en su casa había recordado algo, y no había querido contárselo. 

Y ahora que recordaba eso, su padre parecía muy interesado en Eva, había dado su visto bueno y había dicho que se sentiría muy feliz si decidían casarse. 

Si no conociera también a su padre, diría que era sincero, pero había algo en él, el sabia que habían querido sabotear ese desayuno llevando a Pansy, aun así ¿Qué era lo que su padre le ocultaba? 

-"Por que tan solo?"- Pregunto la sensual voz de Pansy acercándose a él 

-"Que quieres?"- Pregunto bruscamente 

-"Acompañarte mi amor"_ dijo besándolo, Draco se dejo llevar por el beso, después de todo ya había perdido a Hermione -"Te dije que serias mío"- Dijo ella subiendo a horcadas sobre su cuerpo 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lo que dijiste, acerca de que te sentirías feliz si nuestro hijo se casa con esa diseñadora, ¿Es verdad?"- 

-"Claro que no, pero tengo el presentimiento que esa chica será un problema y hay que tenerla cerca, muy cerca"- 

-"Por que piensas eso?"- 

-"Presentimiento querida, pero si este presentimiento es correcto, muy pronto se estará celebrando un funeral en vez de una boda"- 

-¿Piensas matarla?"- 

-"Yo no lo are lo hará Draco"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore dejo al descubierto las escaleras, Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron por ellas y llegaron a la puerta del despacho del anciano, las puertas se abrieron. 

Las miradas se fijaron en Hermione, quien tuvo el loco impulso de gritarles, de reclamarles, pero lo reprimió 

-"Has vuelto"- Fue la afirmación de Snape al acercarse a ella, quien lo miro sorprendida, interpretando a la perfección su papel de Eva, fingiendo no recordar nada. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ella a regresado"- Murmuro una mujer de largos cabellos plateados con los ojos de un verde profundo, un vestido blanco 

-"Estas segura?"- Pregunto un hombre a su lado de abundante cabellera negra y ojos de un extraño color púrpura 

-"Mis visiones nunca se equivocan"- 

-"Entonces es momento de hacerle una visita"- 

-"Es momento de que tome una decisión, es la hora de que sepa cual es su misión en este mundo"- 

-"Aun que con ella tenga que renunciar al Dragón y al caballero"- 

-"Aun que con ella, nos condene a nosotros"- 

-"No podemos decirle eso, tiene que tomar la decisión sin presiones, con su corazón libre"- 

-"Eso será imposible, acaba de despertar y ya tiene que cumplir con la responsabilidad" 

-"Eva así lo abría querido"- 

**Notas de la autora:** Un capitulo más, espero que les guste y pues me manden sus comentarios 

**Annie Taylor** Espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario 

**Ayelén**Me alegra que te gustara, y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, pues aqui esta el capitulo, y espero tus comentarios 

**Star Ariala**bueno espero que con este capitulo, te des unaidea de cualsera la descicion de Herms, y despues de leer el capitulo, ¿Que piensas que hara Draco? luchara por ella o dejara que el buen Harry se la quite, bueno espero tus comentarios, gracias por tus reviews besos Wapa. 

**Snivellus**Y talvez no era lo que esperabas de la reunion Eva Lucius pero fue lo mejor que pude poner además no sera la primera ni ultima reunion que tendran ellos dos, y pues tu que piensas, ¿La quiere o la engaña?, despues de la escena con Pansy bien podrias pensar esto ultimo, espero tus comentarios,y gracias por tu Review 

**BB**Bueno, muchas veces no podemos confiar en los Slyhterin y a pesar de todo Draco no deja de ser una serpiente, además de que Harry fue su primer amor, siente que lo traiciona, aun que el hubiera preferido a Ginny, gracias por tu comentario y espero tu review 

**Danae Weasley**Espero que el capitulo te guste, me alegra que te gustara mi historia, y sobre la reaccion de Hermspues aun falta algo para que la chica explote, mil gracias por tus comentarios y espero tu review. 

**Yo-Io-I** Pues i tengo tres finales, pero aun no me descido por uno, supongo que tendra que ver con el desarrollo y sus opiniones, y pues Hermione y Harry no tenian nada, bueno ella estaba enamorada de él, hasta antes de perder la memoria pero él prefirio a Ginny, y pues yo creo que Colin y Ginny hacen buena pareja. y pues como te abras dado cuenta Lucius sospecha algo. 

**Sakura Malfoy**Me alegra que te gustara este fic, y tambien te agradesco tu apoyto para Nueva Generacion, pronto actualizare el sig. capitulo, mil gracias por tu Review, espero tu opinion. 

**AnNIE**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no se si podre cumplir tu peticion, espero que este capitulo te guste, espero tu opinion. 

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me manden sus comentarios. 


	7. Sueños y realidades

Sin pasado

Capitulo VI

Su verde mirada se intentaba acostumbrar a la oscuridad del lugar, la pequeña flama ámbar jugaba con las formas de la habitación. 

Camino un poco, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para poder distinguir las figuras que se formaban a su paso, las cosas eran borrosas, no tanto por las sombras si no por la falta de sus gafas. 

Apretaba las varita fuertemente tanto que los nudillos los tenia blancos y la varita podría romperse de un momento a otro. 

Su respiración era agitada y el sudor cubría parte de su cuerpo, más adelante el camino parecía ampliarse, de ahí surgían voces, Harry apretó más la varita, mientras intentaba agudizar el oído para saber de que hablaban. 

Un sonido bastante conocido lo sobresalto, no había olvidado aquel gruñido, y aquel aroma que acompañaba a esa criatura, su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse que tenia que lidiar con él, y ahora no tenia su escoba como ayuda. 

Se quedo helado cuando llego al lugar podía distingirlo bien, sus ojos dorados y sus escamas rojizas, ahí estaba aquel ser, con solo mirarlo Harry sintió un gran respeto por él, era un hermoso Dragón mucho más amenazaste que el que él había enfrentado en su cuarto curso. 

La figura encapuchada que estaba junto al Dragón se le hacia conocida, demasiado familiar, intento agudizar su vista para verlo mejor, pero fue la voz lo que lo puso en evidencia, Harry no podía olvidar aquella voz. 

Draco Malfoy miraba retador a aquella bestia, un Dragón no lo detendría, había hecho mucho como para que esa bestia lo detuviera, tenia que pasarlo, la haría a toda costa, un ruido lo sobresalto, giro la vista y se encontró con la de Harry Potter, ambos se miraron por unos segundos, uno altivo y elegante, el otro herido y sucio, pero con un solo pensamiento en su mente, llegar a ella antes que el otro. 

-"Binvenidos"- Murmuro una voz, ambos se giraron para ver a aquella persona, sus largos Cabellos plateados y su excesiva palidez les informo que no era humana, sus ojos verdes parecían divertidos, aquella tela que la envolvía era vaporosa, un tipo de tela que ninguno de los chicos había visto en su vida, de diferentes matices de azul. 

-"Llegaron antes de lo que esperábamos"- murmuro un chico de cabellera negra y ojos púrpuras, sus ropas eran también exquisitas, llevaba unas botas negras, un pantalón blanco, y un saco rojo, un emblema extraño se lucia en su escudo y en el mango de su espada. 

-"La diversión empezara antes"- Tanto Draco como Harry miraron horrorizados al segundo hombre, sus ojos Dorados y su aspecto fiero, así como su cabellera roja como el fuego, ambos chicos tragaron saliva con dificultad, ese hombre momentos antes había sido un Dragón. 

-"Que así sea"- dijo la mujer. 

Tras ella, aperecieron ambos hombres, parecían sostener un cuerpo, era el cuerpo de una mujer, Harry y Draco contuvieron la respiración, aquellos cabellos castaños solo podían pertenecer a una persona, la pusieron de pie, ella parecía bastante débil y se sujeto de ellos, abrió los ojos lentamente, Harry y su rubio acompañante ahogaron una ruidosa exclamación de sorpresa. 

-"Me da gusto contar con su compañía"- siseo ella con una extraña voz -"Siempre es un gusto que vengan a visitarme"- sonrío, pero su sonrisa estaba cargada de algo completamente diferente a la felicidad, tanto Draco como Harry sintieron un horrible terror corriendo por su cuerpo. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Se despertó sobresaltado, con el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo de forma copiosa, su corazón latía acelerado y sus manos temblaban, no era capaz de recordar con exactitud su sueño, lo único que recordaba era que Potter también estaba ahí. 

Sintio un cuerpo moverse a su lado y se quedo quieto, no lograba recordar nada de lo que había pasado esa noche salvo que se había emborrachado y que Pansy estaba con él. 

Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su acompañante, en vez de sentir alivio sintió un enorme peso instalares en su pecho al descubrir aquella melena castaña descansar sobre la almohada. 

La miro detenidamente, ni siquiera se había desvestido tenia la misma ropa con la que lo había acompañado a hablar con sus padres, él al contrario tenia puesto su pantalón plateado de seda que usaba para dormir, la cubrió tiernamente con las mantas, y le dio un beso en la frente, Hermione dormida parecía tan indefensa y frágil, sintió un enorme escalofrío y no pudo evitar abrazarla, algo estaba mal, ¿Que había pasado para que ella terminara en su casa?. 

Al sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Draco, Hermione busco refugio en su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico frunció el entrecejo, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo malo le pasaba. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada y con un gran peso que se había instalado en su pecho y parecía que no quería irse. miro a Ron en la cama contigua, el pelirrojo tenia la vista fija en el techo. 

-"Tampoco puedes Dormir?"- pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo 

-"Tuve un mal sueño"- contesto el moreno -"Pero no puedo recordarlo"- 

-"No deberías preocuparte tan solo fue un mal sueño"- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo 

-"No lo se Ron, están pasando muchas cosas extrañas, primero no sabíamos nada de Hermione, después ella aparece pero no nos recuerda"- Harry puso cara de preocupación al continuar- "Después Lupin y Dumbledore nos mandan llamar para decirnos algo muy importante, pero no nos dicen nada"- 

-"En eso tienes razón"- empezó a decir el pelirrojo -"Y Snape, parecía muy contento por volver a ver a Hermione"- 

-"Lo que yo no entiendo es por que Dumbledore y Lupin se mostraron tan contrariados cuando les dijimos que Hermione había perdido la memoria"- 

-"Yo casi te puedo jurar que Snape palideció cuando Hermione dio su nombre, Eva Mc Kalister"- 

-"Talvez tengo que escribirle a Sirius, estoy seguro que él tiene que saber algo" 

-"No lo se Harry, también que Sirius se fuera de esa manera es bastante sospechoso, hace 5 años que no regresa, y te escribe de vez en cuando nadamás"- 

-"En eso tienes Razón, a mi me parece que se peleo con Lupin y por eso no quiere regresar"- 

-"No lo se Harry, desde que te conozco he aprendido algo, las casualidades no existen, así que será mejor amigo que nos preparemos para cualquier cosa"- 

-"Seria mucho más fácil si Hermione nos recordara"- 

_"Deberiasmos decirle a Ginny, talvez si ella la ve recuerde algo, después de todo ellas eran muy buenas amigas"- 

-"Talvez Ron, Talvez" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La claridad de la mañana la despertó, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza terrible, había sido muy mala idea la de quedarse pensando hasta tarde, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su casa, suspiro pesadamente al recordar donde estaba y por que. 

Observo a su acompañante, así dormido parecía un ángel, ella tenia que reconocer que él se había portado muy bien con ella, pero no podía olvidar que era Draco Malfoy maestro de la mentira y el engaño, ¿por que todo tenia que ser tan difícil?, ¿Por que tenia que sentirse tan confundida?. 

Habia mil preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza, pero no tenia ninguna respuesta, nada ahora que había recobrado la memoria, había entendido algunas cosas pero otras habían quedado aun más oscuras que cuando ella tenia amnesia. 

Tenia que llegar a su departamento, si quería llegar temprano a trabajar, se observo en el espejo, se veía tan cansada y diferente, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, Hermione Granger no era nadie, Eva Mc Kalister era famosa, Hermione Granger había sido rechazada por el amor de su vida, Eva era la flamante novia de un chico millonario, Hermione Granger era una chica aburrida, Eva era una chica segura, Hermione era una sabelotodo insoportable, Eva era bien recibida en todos lados. 

Ahora tenia algo que consumiría su tiempo, que haría ahora, continuaría con su vida como Eva o volvería a ser Hermione. 

Si volvía a ser Hermione los mortifagos estarían tras ella de nuevo, después de todo ella aun tenia la llave, aquella llave por la que Albus Dumbledore la había mandado a aquella misión, aquella llave que ella aun tenia en su poder, la llave que Eva le había dado. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Perdio la memoria?"- Pregunto Ginny a su hermano mientras preparaba el desayuno 

-"Así es Gin"- 

-"Y es novia de Malfoy?"- Volvió a preguntar 

-"Así es Ginny"- la voz cansada de Harry inundo la cocina 

-"Me parece increíble, Malfoy y Hermione, ¿El lo sabe?"- 

-"Así parece"- contesto molesto Ron 

-"Y no será algún plan de Malfoy, algo que tenga que ver con los ataques de Mortifagos"- 

-"Es posible, pero nos será muy difícil probarlo, mientras Hermione no recuerde, mientras ella no nos recuerde no creo que confíe en nosotros"- 

-"Esto es un gran lío, ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Ginny observando a Harry con expresión preocupada 

-"Lo es Ginny, lo es"- contesto Ron, también mirando a su amigo 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Su oficina estaba como siempre, y ella se encontraba escribiendo algo en el computador, cuando Caroline entro en ella 

-"Hay alguien afuera que pregunta por ti, dice que es la nueva modelo que viene de Francia"- 

-"Hasla pasar"- 

Caroline se retiro y segundos después una joven de larga cabellera plateada apareció en la puerta, Hermione la observo con la boca abierta, la recordaba y le aprecia increíble que continuara con vida. 

-"Es un honor volver a verte Hermione"- dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia -"Me alegra mucho, darme cuenta que has recuperado la memoria"- la chica tomo asiento y clavo sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Hermione 

-"Como están los demás?"- pregunto Hermione 

-"Bien, esperándote, ¿Aun tienes la llave?"- 

Hermione asintió lentamente 

-"Pero aun necesito respuestas"- 

-"Ven conmigo te daré las respuesta que necesites"- 

-"no puedo salir aun, hay mucho trabajo"- 

-"No sales a almorzar?"- Pregunto la chica con una enorme sonrisa, Hermione la miro temerosa. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

-"los Dragones empiezan a inquietarse Draco"- Le informo su padre al chico 

-"No tendrían por que, ellos están muertos"- 

_"Señor, señor"- un hombre bajito le dio alcance a Lucius 

-"Que pasa Nott?"- Pregunto Lucius 

-"Ella esta aquí, la vi, no esta muerta"- Draco palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras 

-"De quien hablas Nott?"- Pregunto Lucius 

-"De la guardiana de Algumm"- Draco y Lucius se miraron sorprendidos 

-"La vidente, ¿Donde la viste?"- 

-"Entraba al edificio donde trabaja la diseñadora"- 

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que este capitulo fuera de su agrado, me parece que algunas cosas empiezan a aclararse y otras se enredan más pero ya en capítulos posteriores, donde se revelara la identidad de los chicos del sueño de Harry y Draco, quienes eran los que hablaban al final del capitulo 5. Mil gracias a todos lo que han mandado Reviews 

Me gustaria responderlos pero ahora ando corta de tiempo, así que los contestare en el sig, capitulo, espero que me manden sus reviews, por que me hace muy feliz saber su opinion. 


	8. Tu destino

Sin pasado 

Capitulo VII

Caminaba rápidamente junto a él, lo mejor era que pareciera una casualidad, coincidencias de la vida, aun así no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, si alguien la reconocía, si esa vidente la reconocía y todo se echaba a perder. 

Era verdad que gracias a la magia oscura que Lucius dominaba, ahora ella no se parecía en nada a Pansy, tenia los ojos oscuros y el cabello castaño cobrizo, además parecía mucho más bajita y con unos cuantos kilos de más. 

Su acompañante Lucius Malfoy, no parecía el, tenia el cabello corto y negro y los ojos, sus ojos eran color miel y verdoso, y su piel era tostada, tan diferente a la pálida piel que tenia. 

Entraron al elegante lugar, donde Eva solía almorzar y la encontraron en uno de los privados, la reconocieron inmediatamente, aquellos cabellos dorados, no solían pasar desapercibidos, Eva parecía hablar animadamente con la mujer. 

Se sentaron en el siguiente privado, utilizaron un pequeño hechizo que les permitía oír la conversación entre la vidente y la diseñadora 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Donde estamos?"- Pregunto la castaña mirando a su alrededor, el lugar se veía lúgubre, las paredes guardaban humedad, se notaba que en algunos años aquella casa había estado llena de esplendor y belleza. 

Ahora solo quedaban vestigios, el lugar era frío, algunas paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo, las telarañas adornaban las paredes, la madera parecía podrida y hacia ruidos extraños donde ella pisaba. 

Las lamparas estaban peligrosamente sueltas de un lado, amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento y muchos de los cuadros que adornaban la pared estaban inservibles, cubiertos de humedad, todos excepto uno. 

Hermione se acerco a la pintura, la chica de la pintura se parecía mucho a ella, exceptuando talvez que su cabello era una extraña mezcla entre castaño y rojizo que le daban un aire bastante extraño, y sus ojos sus ojos parecían tener mucho dolor. 

Junto a ella, irgiendose elegante se encontraba un dragón, rojo como el fuego y con los ojos dorados como el sol, sobre el dragón había un caballero, y más atras había una mujer que Hermione reconoció como su acompañante. 

-"Hice esa pintura hace mucho tiempo"- Dijo la mujer mirándola melancólica 

-"Tu la pintaste?, pero es imposible debe tener más de.." 

-"100 años, hace exactamente 100 años que pinte esa pintura, la misma noche que tuve mi primera visión, la noche en que vi el nacimiento de Tom. Riddley"- 

Hermione la observo sorprendida, y se giro dándole la espalda a la pintura, si la hubiera visto más detenidamente, se habría encontrado al fondo con una gran serpiente plateada de ojos grises y junto a ella un león solo que de ojos verdes. 

-"No pareces tener más de 100 años, más bien parece que tienes, 20 talvez menos"- dijo ella mirándola 

-"Las cosas nunca son lo que aparentan Hermione, por eso Albus penso en ti para esa misión"- 

-"Por que?"- 

-"Por que no eres lo que aparentas Hermione"- 

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto ella, temiendo la respuesta 

-"Hace muchos años, cuando los magos no eran tan poderosos y los dragones aun eran jóvenes, había muchas razas que poblaban la tierra, los Muggles eran pocos, los ellos eran abundantes, los duendes solían esconderse, y así puedo hacerte una lista interminable de criaturas, que coexistían entre si, durante esa época se dice que se libraron grandes batallas, donde se hicieron pactos, una de esas razas eran los druidas, señores del ocultismo, uno de ellos Brennos de Apolo en Delfos, un celta de nacimiento y druida por convicción, decidió hacer todo lo posible parea ser el más fuerte..."- 

-"Eso que tiene que ver conmigo, parece más bien un cuento para niños, a donde quieres llegar con todo esto"- 

-"Solo escúchame, después puedes juzgar por ti misma, los magos no querían a los Druidas y los celtas eran razas guerrera, así que muchos les tenían miedo, Brennos decidió entrar en el selecto circulo de los magos, utilizando sus artes oscuras, y logro ganarse la confianza un viejo y sabio mago, este le enseño todo lo que sabia, toda aquella magia antigua que ahora es prohibida o que se ha perdido, le enseño la magia de los muertos, la magia del libro de oro, le enseño a dominar dragones, Brennos era el mago más poderoso de todos, era capaz de hacer hechizo sin varita, pero otros magos tuvieron miedo, le tendieron una emboscada y lo dejaron gravemente herido, el oculto todo su conocimiento en unas runas, runas druidas, ahora olvidadas, conocía el secreto de la muerte, así que sello su poder, para que despertara después talvez algún día, junto con sus seguidores"- 

-"Eso es todo murió que tiene de interesante tu historia?"- 

-"Las runas desaparecieron hace mucho tiempo, para serte sincera, desaparecieron un mes de septiembre hace 25 años, durante una fuerte tormenta, cuando Brennos regreso por fin al reino de los vivos"- 

-"Dusculpa, pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Estas diciendo que ese hombre renació y que?, ¿El mundo no se va a acabar verdad?" 

-"Hermione, hace 25 años en el mes de septiembre, durante la luna roja, nacieron 2 niñas, Eva Mc Kalister y Hermione Granger, Hermanas Karmaticas, las encargadas de cuidar el renacer de los seguidores del druida negro como lo llamaban"- 

-"Estas diciendo que mi destino es encontrar a un chico que según tu a reencarnado y que tiene en su poder muchisimos conocimientos?" 

-"No, Hermione no entiendes, Brennos era aun más poderoso que Voldemort, que Harry Potter, era un hombre poderoso, la llave que tienes en tu poder habré una puerta que ha estado cerrada por miles de años, la llave solo podía ser tomada por alguien que descendiera de Brennos, alguien de su clan, alguien en cuyas venas corriera sangre druida"- 

-"Eva la tomó, ella tenia sangre Druida, que tiene que ver eso conmigo?"- Hermione sabia lo que pasaba pero no podía aceptarlo así como así, eso debía ser un error. 

-"El guardián tenia que entregarle la llave a la reencarnación de Brennos, Hermione, tu eres ese Druida, en tus venas corre esa fuerza que Brennos sello, tu eres la encargada de una nueva época"- 

-"Empiezas a asustarme"- Dijo la castaña 

-"Es solo la verdad, he estado esperándote durante años, esperando el día en que por fin seremos libres, cuando los magos verán lo que somos"- 

-Debe de ser una broma, no puedo ser quien dices, yo nisiquiera puedo tener un duelo decente con Harry"- 

-"Eso era antes, ahora lo podrás hacer, todos los magos han olvidado esa profecía Hermione, todos, nos tratan como si fuéramos basura, solo por que no somos de su misma raza, tu misma lo viviste, te discriminaban por ser hijas de Muggles"- 

-"Estas, estas..."- 

-"No miento Hermione, es momento de que aceptes tu destino"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El dragón azul de ojos verdes, se había mostrado inquieto todo el día, Draco había intentado tranquilizarlo pero era imposible, se sentía inquieto su padre no había regresado y empezaba a oscurecer, no sabia por que pero sentía un enorme peso en su pecho que no se quería ir, algo así como un mal presentimiento. 

Observo el lugar donde estaba, el lugar de reunión de los mortifagos, estaban criando, algunos de los animales mágicos más peligrosos y poderosos, además esperaban encontrar aquella llave que guardaba el poder más grande que había existido en la tierra, o al menos eso había dicho esa vidente. 

Draco no creía mucho en eso, aun así se había quedado intrigado por eso, pero ella había desaparecido hace 7 años y el penso que estaba muerto, ahora había aparecido y se había encontrado con su novia, había cosas que no tenían sentido. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lucius caminaba molesto, la diseñadora solo había hablado cosas referentes al trabajo con la mujer, Pansy a su lado también estaba molesta, y ahora estaban siguiendo a la vidente, querían saber donde estaba, pero la habían perdido en una de las tantas calles del lugar, ahora si que estaba todo saliéndose de control. 

Pansy pestañeo varias veces, en la acera de enfrente se encontraba Eva Mc Kalister, caminaba lentamente y parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero eso era imposible ellos, la habían visto entrar a su oficina y sin embargo era ella. 

Hermione no sabia que pensar, durante toda su vida había creído ser una chica normal, para luego enterarse que era una bruja, ahora que creía que no podía haber nada extraño en ella, lo había, según aquella mujer, ella tenia en su interior el verdaderos poder que abría eliminado a Voldemort, pero aun así no sabia que hacer, que haría, se arriesgaría?, o dejaría todo como estaba?, después de todo ya estaba bastante ocupada intentando descifrar que pasaba con ella, y que era lo que sentía por Harry y Draco. 

Por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no noto que dos chicos la seguían un pelirrojo de ojos dorados y un moreno de ojos púrpuras, también la seguía Lucius Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, parecía ser que ahora todo se complicaría, por que justamente delante de ella, Harry Potter y Virginia Weasley habían aparecido. 

Harry penso que seria bueno platicar con la castaña, Hermione sintió que algo en su interior se rompía al ver al pequeño que Ginny traía en brazos. 

En ese momento se olvido por completo de Draco Malfoy 

**Notas de la autora**

Despues de tanto esperar aquí esta el capitulo 7, no se si se entiende, la verdad es que yo me quede un poco confusa al momento de escribirlo, lo que dijo la vidente acerca de los celtas y los druidas los tome de la mitología nórdica, así que mezcle un poco de mitología, egipcia, irlandesa, romana, prehispanica y pues si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en mandarme un e-mail o en un review para que conteste las dudas 

por el momento no pienso contestar reviews, intentare hacerlo en el sig capitulo, pondre todo de mi parte para actualizar pronto y espero no haberlos enredado mucho con lo del Druida, y ahora quiero que me digan que les gustaria que hiciera Hermione, que utilize la llave o siga con su vida como Eva o que vuelva a ser Hermione, anden que solo con sus ideas voy a lograr decidirme por un final. 

Gracias a 

Draco Girl 

Ross Malfoy 

Luna-Wood 

Sakura Malfoy 

Aye 

Petit Charat 


	9. Pasado

Sin pasado 

Capitulo VIII

La noche estaba fría, el viento corría libremente, con furia, las hojas secas se levantaban a su paso, danzando con el, alguna danza de la alegría, el bosque, se encontraba completamente oscuro, con aquellas formas indefinibles que en aquellas espesuras a más de un valiente lo hacían sentir temor. 

Entre aquellas inmensidades, dos figuras corrían, un hombre y una mujer, la temperatura tenia que estar bajo cero, por ello cada vez que exhalaba una nube de bao se formaba delante de sus caras, corrían tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían, los venia persiguiendo, un grupo de hombres a caballo. 

-"No puedo más"- Exlcamo la mujer protegiéndose entre uno de los gruesos troncos 

-"Tenemos que seguir"- dijo el Hombre dándole un jalón, mientras ella apretaba contra si, un pequeño cuerpo. 

-"Si seguimos así no sobrevivirá"- Dijo ella, mirando el bulto -"Tenemos que dejarlo"- Dijo aun cuando sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta 

-"¿Crees que alguien se apiadara de él, cuando saben que es un Druida?, nada más y nada menos que el hijo del druida Negro"- 

-"No tienen por que saberlo"- 

-"Estas loca, estas son las tierras de los magos, jamas lo aceptarían"- 

-"Es lo único que podemos hacer si queremos que sobreviva"- 

-"Estas segura?"- 

-"Crees que dejaría a mi hijo, si no supiera que tiene al menos una posibilidad de sobrevivir"- 

-"Lo buscaran"- 

-"No tiene por que, ellos no saben que di a Luz, además tiene tan solo una semana, se apiadaran de él"- 

El hombre dudo unos segundos, mirando a su esposa, sus cabellos castaños jugaban con el viento, sus ojos azules lo miraba con fiereza, después miro a su pequeño, y decidió 

-"Lo dejaremos cerca de la villa"- 

-"Continuaron corriendo, zigzagueando entre los árboles para perder a sus perseguidores, llegaron a un gran castillo que se elevaba majestuoso, y ahí en una de las puertas de la fortaleza dejaron abandonando a su pequeño. 

Para después caer en manos de sus perseguidores, quienes no tuvieron piedad de ellos, acabándolos con unos rápidos hechizos. 

A la mañana siguiente, un hombre anciano encontró al pequeño llevándolo ante el dueño de la casa. 

Un mago que debería tener unos 40 años, de gran porte, ataviado con túnicas hermosas, de largos cabellos plateados y fríos ojos verdes 

Donde lo encontraste?"- Pregunto con su voz fría 

-"en la entrada mi señor"- Dijo el anciano con la cabeza agachada 

-"Parece estar sano"- Murmuro examinando al bebe, quien poseía unos ojos miel y cabello negro azabache 

-"Que quiere que hagamos con él mi señor"- Pregunto el anciano 

-"Llevalo ante mi esposa, dile que es mi decisión que ese pequeño sea educado como nuestro hijo y heredero"- 

Y así se hizo, la esposa del hombre una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos violetas acepto al pequeño a quien nombraron Brennos, se quedaron en esa tierra durante unos meses más para volver a Bretonia en la primavera. 

El hombre era un guerrero Celta, los celtas y los magos no se llevaban bien, así pues este hombre era un mensajero y traductor, los magos se negaban a hablar el idioma celta, y ellos necesitaban comunicarse, no le iba tan mal, Brennos educado como todo un celta, tenia un gran resentimiento hacia los magos, pero no lo decía, aprendió el oficio de la diplomacia por su padre, sabia leer los astros y era un joven con un gran futuro a pesar de su corta edad, 15 años. 

-"Seguro que estarás bien Hijo?"- Pregunto el hombre su hijo iría a una ciudad de Magos a aprender la magia de un viejo amigo de su padre, Edmus Keating 

-"Estare bien padre, estaré bien"- Aseguro a su padre, antes de partir a una lejana ciudad al norte de Bretonia 

Brennos había leído sobre los Druidas y estos le habían llamado mucho la atención, lamentablemente muchas razas les temían y el tenia que estar alejado de sus enseñanzas, Brennos a pesar de ser un Celta cuya raza era Guerrera por naturaleza, se sentía inclinado hacia la magia, así llego a casa de Edmus, un amable anciano que tenia como pupilos a un grupo de joves, este hombre enseñaba a las grandes Familias mágicas, Brennos se sintió muy halagado por estudiar con él. 

-"Brennos, no he escuchado hablar de tu familia"- Le pregunto uno de los chicos, alto y altivo de ojos grises y cabellos negros, Leopold Malfoy, decían que era su nombre, provenía de una familia recién ascendida al poder, se decía que su madre, era una sacerdotisa Elfo y su padre un aprendiz de mago, claro que todo eso quedaba olvidado habían comprado un apellido al ganarse una buena cantidad de Oro. 

-"Mi familia es de Bretonia"- contesto, sin dar mucha importancia a la mirada de sus compañeros 

-"Mi padre dice que Bretonia es un lugar de gigantes, druidas y celtas"- Dijo un chico menudo de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos oscuros, él era hijo del mago más poderosos, estaba en el poder, se decía que su padre era despiadado y Brennos sabia que el chico no se quedaba atrás, Drumcliffe Weasley, su familia era temida, todos ellos, magos oscuros. 

-"Es un lugar peligrosos, si eres un mago eso es cierto"- Contesto observando a sus compañeros 

-"Quieres decir que no eres un mago?"- Pregunto el más pequeño de todos ellos, poseía unos enormes ojos azules y el cabello más rebelde que Brennos había visto Cristopher Potter, era hijo de una noble familia, y como dato importante estaba comprometido con a matrimonio con Iliana, la hermana menor de Leopold. 

-"Mmm, en teoría, no- contesto Brennos observando a los dos últimos chicos del grupo 

-"Que eres entonces?"- Pregunto Isasias Black, un chico alto y con aspecto bastante amenazante, su familia era respetable desde hacia muchos años, Brennos no sabia exactamente desde cuando había obtenido el poder del cual gozaba 

-"Mi padre es Celta, y mi madre es Una mujer-Dragon"- 

La expresión de terror que apareció en el rostro de los jóvenes estuvo apunto de hacerlo reír, pero prefirió guardar silencio, intuía, que el ultimo chico en hablar seria alguien demasiado poderosos 

-"Mi madre es Druida y mi padre es un mago, no me asustas Brennos de Apolo"- Dijo el ultimo chico, a quien por cierto Brennos consideraba más inteligente que los demás Melock Longbottom, era hijo de uno de los magos más poderosos de la comarca, sus ojos hablaban de conocimiento y sus finas facciones ocultaban mucho más de lo que dejaban al descubierto, Brennos supo más adelante que el padre de Melock era un mago oscuro, que se encargaba de asesinar a más magos o celtas. 

-"Pense que los magos temían a los Druidas"- Comento 

-"Mi padre penso que casándose con alguien del clan Druida lograría tener más poder"- 

Y Brennos supo al instante que no se equivoco, estudio con los chicos los principios básicos de la hechicería, así como la formulación de pociones y demás objetos mágicos, conforme más estudiaba más ganas tenia de conocer a los Druidas, ignorando por completo que el era uno de ellos y que llevaba en su espalda como marca de nacimiento, un pequeño tatuaje que lo reconocía como el rey Druida. 

Cumplio veinte años, en compañía de esos chicos, no pudo llevarse muy bien con ellos, la altanería y prepotencia no le iban muy bien, había sido educado para respetar, así pues hizo buena amistad con la raza de los hombres - Dragón, Pronto fue capaz de dominar a esa criaturas con la mente, los Dragones eran seres nobles, y muy poderosos y el tenia la ayuda de los Hombre- Dragón, así pues rápidamente empezó a obtener seguidores, y de enemigos a los mismos chicos con quienes aprendiera la magia elemental. 

Viajo al sur de aquella ciudad y encontró a un grupo de Druidas, quienes lo reconocieron inmediatamente, pero decidieron no decir nada, simplemente le trasmitieron todo el conocimiento y la leyenda del druida negro. 

Para estas alturas de su vida, se había hecho de poder y seguidores, muchas criaturas lo seguían y los magos veían en el una gran amenaza, al fin se mandaron a dos Hombres para matarlos, hombres en los cuales Brennos confiara, tras muchas discusiones se decidió mandar a Drumcliffe y Cristopher, Brennos quien a esas alturas ya tenia a su lado a un grupo de videntes, de la raza de los oráculos, sabia de su muerte, así que ordeno que se sellaran sus poderes y esencia magica en 2 runas Druidas, y también se mando a encerrar a una pequeña vidente que despertaría en la misma época que su reencarnación y le ayudaría a recuperar todo el poder que tenia. 

No solo se hizo eso, si no que también se designo a un hombre de la raza de los hombre -Dragón, pare reencarnar en la misma época, junto con un domador de bestias, así se hizo. 

Pero Brennos no contó con un pequeño detalle, el había dejado como única heredera a una pequeña, quien fue escondida y educada como una bruja, esta chica se unió en matrimonio con un miembro de la familia Black, tuvieron un hijo y una hija, esta ultima escapo de casa y nunca se supo más de ella, el apellido de la familia se separo en algún momento, de un lado quedaron los Mc Kalister y del otro los Black, uno de ellos, se unió en matrimonio con un miembro de la familia Malfoy y el ultimo de los Black fue condenado a Azkaban, así su reencarnación, emergió en una familia Muggle, sin tener ni la menor idea de su origen y mucho menos del gran poder que se escondía en su interior. 

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * 

Hermione llego a su apartamento después de una agitada tarde en compañía de Harry y Ginny, se sentía tremendamente mal, Ginny le había dicho lo feliz que era en su matrimonio y Hermione se sentía fatal por eso, por que la pelirroja había alcanzado lo que ella tanto añoraba, vivir feliz con Harry. 

Se miro en el espejo y se sorprendió, ella esperaba encontrar un rostro triste pero no era así, su rostro estaba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no se hubiera enterado de que era la reencarnación de un mago poderosos, que Harry estaba casado con Ginny y ... 

Perdoio el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando noto al rubio que estaba sentado en su cama, mirándola fijamente 

-"Que haces aquí?"- Pregunto 

-"Mi padre te vio con Potter"- dijo el con la voz afectada 

-"Y?" Pregunto 

-"Sospechas que eres Hermione"- contesto 

-"Y ESO QUE?"- Grito con voz temblorosa, sabia loq ue eso queria decir que tenia que huir 

-"Me mando a matarte"- Hermione lo miro con temor, el rubio se acerco lentamente a ella, y levanto su varita apuntándola -"Te amo Hermione"- 

**Notas de la autora**


	10. Contestacion a los Reviews

Hola a todos, se dieron cuenta que esta cosa se comio las notas de la autora del capìtulo pasado, aun que no habia nada muy interesante, ahora si voy a contestar reviews, ¡No los contesto desde el capitulo 5! asì que empiezo. 

**Ayelèl** La verdad es que sobre Pansy y Draco aun no te puedo decir nada por que eso se sabra despues, solo te puedo decir que no es lo que la mayoria piensa, y los que habalron al final creo que con los sig. capitiulos lo sabras, muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Draco Girl** La palabra que delato a Herms, bueno eso tambien lo sabras màs adelante. 

**Brake Bad Girl** Digamos que fue como un flash, despues de todo soprto a Malfoy durante 7 largos años no ?, lo que Draco hace, bueno eso es un secreto y si te lo digo te hechare a perder la sorpresa, bueno chica muchas gracias por tu review y muchos besos. 

**J@ina** Muchas gracias por dejar un review cuando yo se que estas llena de trabajo, muchas gracias. 

**Mamuscka Nemcom** Claro que va a continuar hasta el final, el cual por cierto aun no esta descidido. 

_ Contestacion a los Reviews del capitulo 6_

**Draco Girl** Muchas gracias por tu review y por el momento ya voy a empezar a jalar la madeja para qeu se desenrrede, espero poder despejar todo y sobre todo no enredarlo màs. 

**Ross Malfoy** Muy bien, ya sabes que paso no?, espero que fuera lo que esperabas o al menos no haberte defraudado. 

**Luna-Wood** Ahhh, eso es un secreto, creo que es con lo que todos se han quedado confundidos, pero ya pronto se sabra por que Draco desperto con Hermione y no con Pansy. y espero que con los sig. capitulos no te confundas màs, aun que supongo que talvez es culpa mia por dejart tantos cabos dueltos, aun asì muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Sakura Malfoy** Bueno ya termino nueva Generacion, y creo que te habras dado cuenta que este fic es un giro de 180 grados despues de Nueva generacion, muvhas gracias por tu review. 

**Aye**Me alegro que entendieras màs el capitulo, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que esta muy enredado en algunas partes, pero creo que ya empieza a ver la luz, espero que los demàs capitulos te gusten tanto como este. 

**Petit Charat** Creo que ahora ya sabes que fue lo que predijo la vidente, y quien es el hombre Dragon y por cieto mil gracias por esto por que no tenia ni idea de qu enombre ponerle a la raza y entonces llego tu review y plas supe que ese tenia que ser el nombre, y pues si Eva me gusta màs que Hermione en cuanto a algunas actitudes aun que hay veces en que se extraña a la griffindor, y sobre los "Buenos", ellos ya pronto tendran una visita de parte de Hermione, pronto se sabra como Dumbledore la mando al matadero y ¿Que crees que aran Ron y Harry al enterarse de eso?, sobre todo Harry por que tecnicamente Dumblendore la envia en su lugar. Y ahora creo ya sabes que es la dichosa llave aun que aun no se vea, y sobre Snape, digamos que alguien tenia que enseñarle a ser una espia y quien mejor que un espia para esa mision, y sobre Draco bueno el simpre sera un Malfoy enamorado o no, muchas gracias por tu review espero que algunas de tus dudas quedaran resueltas 

_Cointestacion a los Reviews del capitulo 7_

**Draco Girl** oK, TENGO EL PRIMER VOTO para que Herms regrese a ser la misma, y se olvide de Eva, asì que tomare en cuenta tu peticion y sobre los druidas aun falta el detonante vamos lo que ara que ella se valla a cumplir su destino, lo que quiere decir que ocupara el lugar qeu dejo Voldemort con su muerte, ahora ya sabes cual es la descision que tenia que tomar, aun màs importante que decidir si quedarse con Harry o con Draco, por cierto no olvides el sueño de estos dos por que en ellos tambien estan el la profecia. 

**Patit Charat** Ok, gracias a tu review me di cuenta de unas cuantas incoherencias, que por cierto ya corregi, supongo que ahora ya sabes la historia de Brennos, y pues mje gusta mucho contestar Reviews pero, ahora no habia tenido tiempo la escuela y todo, es un lio eso de estudiar en una ciudad diferente y regresar a la tuya, espero que te gustera el capi, aun que si lo admito esta muy enredado. 

**Lyo-Piper**Las respuestas llegaran con los demàs capitulos, muchas gracias por tus porras. 

**Luna-Wood** Mil disculpas por la tradanza pero es que he estado llena de trabajo, la escuela y ademàs que no solo llevo este fic, y pues tengo que actualizar casi al parejo los demàs, por el momento este ya alcanzo a Cambio, con lo que estoy satisfecha , yo tambien espero que al leer el sig, se aclaren las cosas aun que si aun tienes dudas mandame un mail o un review e intentare explicarte. 

** Mariapotter2002** Draco, bien eso se resolvera en el capitulo sig. y ya sabras cual es la desendiencia de Malfoy espero ya haber despejado tu duda. 

**Aye** Ok Draco y Herms, ese es tu voto no?, lo tendre presente, y si son de Mexico de Cordoba Veracruz, y tu? 

**Artemisa2** La verdad es que creo que ese es mi estilo termino enredando todo, no lo se una amiga dice que es mi virtud y mi defecto yo ya no se que pensar, espero que el capitulo te gustara. 

**Javiera** Aun no elige con quien se va a quedar y si es un tipo de elegida, aun que ella no quiere serlo, y la mayoria de historias que tengo, son Draco/Hermione, creo que ya tengo que salir de esa pareja. 

**Osaky Asil Black** Me gusta que te encante la historia, aun con todos sus enredos, y si pronmto de desenredaran asì que espero saber tu opion, besos linda. 

**Annie Taylor** Eso se sabra màs adelante, y si ya es una mezcla y pues ya pronto sabras que es lo que pasara si se descida a utilizar la llave., besos linda. 

_Contestacion a los reviews del capitulo 8_

**BB** Hola preciosa, no a mi tampoco me gustan los finales tragicos, y pues si no es cualquier Druida si no nada màs y da menos que la reencarnacion del Druida Negro, no crees que es un tanto caprichoso de mi parte que quienes mataran a Brennos sean justamente los ancestros de los mejores amigos de Herms., besos chica y gracias por tu review. 

**Draco Girl**Esa explicacion fue màs bien como para recalcar el echo de qeu siempre han estado juntos, ademàs como para dar una explicacion del por que Hermione y Eva se parecian asì como por que Herms nacio en una familia Muggle. 

**Lyo-Piper****Artemisa2** Bueno un Malfoy es un Malfoy, asì que para saber que va a pasar tendras que esperar al sabado, que es el dìa de actualizacion, besos linda. 

**Aye** Te entiendo los examenes afectan de verdad, sobre todo por que ya se acerca diciembre, y si se corto en la notas de la autora, aun asì no importa ya pondre mis notas al final, me alegra que te gustara y pues muchas gracias, surte en tus examenes y muchos Besos. 

Muy bien, ahora si creo que es todo, lo unico que tengo que decir es que el maestro de Brennos es ancestro de Dumbledore, por que en la historia no lo mensione, y otra cosa que una amiga me hizo el favor de darme cuenta. 

Brennos muere a manos de sus amigos, o de quienes confiaba màs, Drumcliffe Weasley y Cristopher Potter, no es algo bastante raro que Hermione fuera atacada justamente por Salvar a Harry. 

creo que es todo actualizare el Sabado y como no tengo màs que decir me despido, muchas gracias por sus reviews y muchos besos a todas. 

Jenny 


	11. Mentiras

Sin pasado 

Capitulo IX

-"Me mando a matarte"- Hermione lo miro con temor, el rubio se acerco lentamente a ella, y levanto su varita apuntándola -"Te amo Hermione"- 

Hermione cerro los ojos fuertemente, mientras sentía la punta de la varita de Draco en su garganta, las mano libre del rubio sujetos las suyas con fuerza, mientras ponía su frente junto a la de ella. 

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con las frías pupilas del rubio, aquellas pupilas grises que durante Hogwarts tanto había temido, y que en su nueva vida tanto amaba. 

Draco se perdió en aquellas inmensidades castañas que la chica poseía, no quería lastimarla, pero era un peligro si llegaba a recuperar la memoria, si recordaba todo lo malo que el había sido con ella y sobre todo, si recordaba donde estaba la llave. 

-"Por que?"- Pregunta ella con voz débil dejando que su aliento se deslizara como caricia en los labios del rubio. 

-"No entiendes?"- Pregunto él con un tono dolido, mirándola más intensamente. 

-"No"- Contesto ella, respirando agitada 

-"Eras la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y sabes algo que nosotros no, si recuperas la memoria todo estará perdido"- 

Todo encajo en la mente de Hermione, ahora se encontraba mirando al rubio fríamente como él, había hecho durante sus años en Hogwarts, había recuperado el aplomo, y la personalidad de Eva. 

_"Entonces era eso"- Dijo ella en un siseo 

Draco la miro desconcertado, sus ojos se clavaban en el como dagas y apesar de todo, lo lastimaban, intento devolverle la mirada, pero le fue imposible, lo único que pudo hacer fue unir sus labios con los de ella. 

Hermione intento poner resistencia, pero no podía olvidar la varita que aun tenia en el cuello, no correspondió al beso, tan solo se quedo quieta, Draco la miro un momento y ella entonces empezó a hablar 

-"Nunca me quisiste verdad, lo único que querías era que no RECORDARA, que no recordara la clase de persona que eres verdad, lo único que querías era que no recordara donde estaba la llave, verdad?"- Grito, empapando sus palabras con odio, con todo el odio que había sentido por el chico durante Hogwarts 

-"Hermione"- empezó a decir él 

-"EVA"- Grito ella -"Y si me vas a matar HAZLO YA"- Grito de nuevo moviéndose entre los brazos de Draco como un animal salvaje. 

-"Calmate"- Grito el, intentando calmarla, pero era imposible, perdió la paciencia y la arrojo sobre la cama con excesiva fuerza, la chica al sentirse libre se levanto de un salto mirándolo con odio. 

-"Y entonces, siempre estuviste con PANSY verdad?"- Grito ella de nuevo, dolida 

"Estas equivocada"- dijo el aturdido, mirándola con dolor -"Tu no entiendes" 

-"Enntender que Draco Malfoy, que siempre has sido un maldito mortífago"- Grito ella -"Siempre lo fuiste desde la escuela"- Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado de más, ahora el sabia que ella había recuperado la memoria. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Severus Snape siempre había sido un hombre oscuro y sin muchos amigos, eso no le molestaba, en absoluto, adoraba su privacidad y el no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, a excepción de Albus Dumbledore. 

Pero eso se había terminado, no entendía al anciano, era verdad que era muy poderoso, aun que estaba un poco loco, y nunca había puesto en tela de juicio sus decisiones, hasta ese día. 

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La habitación se encontraba en tinieblas y la humedad del lugar le daba un aspecto aun más lúgubre, lo único que iluminaba el salón era, la hoguera donde descansaba un caldero, 

Snape observo a su alumna con detenimiento, ella estaba absorta en la poción, tenia el cabello largo y alborotado castaño, sus ojos siempre interrogantes estaban fijos en la poción, mientras agitaba constantemente, 

Hermione había tenido un gran adelanto con las clases extras, ya era capaz de tomar poción de la verdad sin que esta le afectara, además resulto ser mejor alumno que Potter al momento de practicar Oclumencia. 

Severus, hubiera preferido bajarle puntos a su casa, que reconocer que Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, no solo había cursado todos los Timos que la escuela tenia (Exceptuando adivinación), si no que ahora era un espía de Dumbledore. 

Snape estaba preocupado por ella, acercarse al señor oscuro no era fácil y si la descubrían, el precio seria la muerte y Severus sabia que no seria una muerte rápida y sin dolor. 

Aun así aquella chiquilla se había internado en la fila de los seguidores del señor oscuro, fingiendo que odiaba a Harry Potter, Severus se preguntaba siempre como era que había logrado convenserlos que odiaba a Harry, cuando el sabia, gracias a las clases de oclumencia que la chica estaba enamorada de él. 

¿Por que las mejores chicas siempre terminaban fijándose en chicos como Potter?, no lo sabia pero sabia que Hermione merecía algo mucho mejor que Harry. 

-"Albus me ha ordenado internarme más en el circulo del inombrable"- Dijo ella, sin quitar la vista de caldero 

-"Pero aun no estas lista"- 

-"Al parecer, a surgido una nueva profecía y yo tengo que ir a informarme"- dijo ella 

-"Y por que iras tu, no eres el único espía"- 

-"Al parecer el inombrable sabe donde esta una llave, según la profecía quien posea esa llave será el mago más poderoso"- 

-"Pero si te descubren"- 

-"No me descubrirán, además, no me importa, siempre y cuando pueda salvar al mundo mágico"- 

-"Por que no mandan a un grupo de aurores?"- 

-"Por que no se sabe donde exactamente esta dicha llave, yo tengo que enterarme e ir por ella"- 

_"Eso es suicidio"- 

-"Lo que sea con tal de ayudar a Harry"- 

* * * * * * * * * * Fin del Flash Back* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * 

Y había salido, para no volver, la habían atrapado y los mortifagos la habían matado o eso creía hasta que había aparecido en el despacho de Dumbledore. 

Tenia amnesia, pero eso no importaba lo único importante era que la chica estaba viva, y que Albus podía tener su consciencia limpia. 

Aun cuando él y Sirius lo hubieran culpado todo ese tiempo, y el Severus Snape aun lo culpaba, había mandado a Hermione a una muerte segura, aun ahora si los mortifagos se enteraban que estaba viva no dudarían en matarla. 

Aun que lo que ahora lo tenia preocupado era otra cosa, como había podido Draco Malfoy hacerse Novio de Eva Mc Kalister, cuando (y Snape estaba seguro) sabia que se trataba de su antigua rival Gryffindor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * 

Ginny y Harry caminaban sin mucho animo, su charla con Hermione no había sido lo que a ellos les hubiera gustado. 

-"Harry, no creo que ella vuela a ser la misma de antes"- Dijo Ginny 

-"Lo mismo pienso yo, no se por que pero estoy seguro que aun que Hermione recupere la memoria, ella no volverá a ser la de antes"- 

-"Tan cerca y tan lejos"- Murmuro Harry 

-"Sabes Harry estaba pensando en lo que dijo Sirius antes de marcharse, después de la muerte de Voldemort, eso de que una nueva era surgiría y el no quería ser cómplice"- 

-"Nunca entendí lo que Canuto quiso decir con eso"- Dijo Harry, mientras llegaban a la madriguera donde Colín los estaba esperando al parecer bastante emocionado 

-"¿Que pasa amor?"- Preguntó Ginny 

-"No te has enterado Harry, unos dragones escaparon de la reserva, Charley mando una carta, al parecer todos se volvieron locos, lo único que ahora tiene al ministerio al borde de la histeria, es que no pueden localizarlos"- 

-"Pero donde se pueden esconder animales tan grandes"- 

-"Es lo mismo que pienso yo, aun que eso es solo una de las tantas cosas raras que agregar a la lista"- 

-"Que lista Colín?"- Pregunto Harry 

-"No te has enterado?"- pregunto sorprendido - "Varias criaturas mágicas están muy extrañas, además que esta desapareciendo gente sin más, como en la época, de quien-tu-sabes"- Dijo el chico 

-"Dios mío"- Murmuro Ginny 

-"Esto tiene que ser obra de los Mortifagos"- Dijo Harry 

-"Eso pensaba el ministerio también, pero según informes, también han desaparecido mortifagos, sea lo que sea lo que esta pasando tiene a todos muy nerviosos en el ministerio, claro que no quieren que la noticia se extienda"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * 

-"Al fin todo empezara"- Dijo la vidente mirando por la ventana el crepúsculo 

-"Ella estará aquí?"- Pregunto el hombre-Dragon 

-"Su poder despertara ahora y debemos darle las gracias al Señor Malfoy por eso"- 

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto el chico de ojos violetas 

-"Algunas veces solo nos damos cuenta de nuestro poder cuando estamos en peligro"- 

**Notas de la autora**

Bien se suponía que actualizaría la semana pasada pero por algunas cosas no pude hacerlo así que lo hago hoy, espero les guste él capitulo y pues espero sus Reviews, espero que ya empiecen a aclarecerse las cosas, por que la verdad es que creo que esto esta muy enredado. 


	12. Poder

Sin pasado 

Capitulo X

-"Entender que?, Draco Malfoy, que siempre has sido un maldito mortífago?"- Grito ella -"Siempre lo fuiste desde la escuela"- Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había hablado de más, ahora el sabia que ella había recuperado la memoria. 

-"Lo recuerdas?"- Preguntó el con los pupilas inyectadas con Ira -"Desde cuando?"- Grito apuntándola una vez más con su varita 

-"Si me vas a matar HAZLO"- Grito Ella mirándolo dolida. 

-"Es lo que haré, Sangre Sucia"- dijo el con la voz fría, dejando que sus palabras se empaparan de desprecio. 

-"Eres una maldito"- 

-"Gracias por el cumplido querida"- Dijo acercándose a ella, lentamente 

Las lagrimas contra las que había estado luchando, habían ganado por fin la batalla y Hermione se encontraba llorando de impotencia, no tenia su varita así que jugo su ultima carta 

-"Si me matas, nunca sabrán donde esta la llave"- 

-"Si mueres, nadie sabrá donde esta"- Dijo el sonriendo de lado -"Ni nosotros, ni los aurores"- dijo llegando junto a ella y poniendo su varita en la garganta de la chica, "aun que aun podemos divertirnos un poco"- dijo acariciando su cadera con su mano libre, mientras ella lo miraba con rencor. 

-"MATAME DE UNA VEZ"- Grito ella 

_"Nunca te amo" _

Solo te utilizo 

Y lo pero de todo es que tu si estas enamorada de él 

Hermione intento forcejear una vez más, no sabia de quien era esa voz que sonaba en su cabeza, pero estaba equivocada ella no estaba enamorada de la maldita serpiente, que estaba besando su cuello. 

-"Si eres buena no te dolerá"- dijo el, desplazando su beso de su cuello a sus labios 

Hermione cerro los ojos 

-"Sueltame"- grito y el rubio salió disparado hasta el otro lado de la habitación 

-"Como..?"- Pregunto él, recuperándose 

Pero Hermione lo estaba observando con odio, ya no había rastro de aquella mirada cálida, en su lugar sus ojos centellaban por el odio, su mirada era fría y su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa cruel y divertida. 

-"Accio varita"- dijo ella con voz fría, tan diferente a la suya y la varita del rubio voló hasta su mano -"Dime Malfoy, que maldición deberé usar contigo?"- pregunto mientras el rubio la miraba sobresaltado. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Esto es horrible"- Murmuro Harry cubriéndose la nariz con un pañuelo 

-"Ya lo creo amigo, y se supone que estamos de vacaciones". Murmuro Ron mientras ambos caminaban entre los restos de cuerpos esparcidos por la habitación 

-"Ninguna maldición que conozca puede hacer esto"- dijo Severus Snape mirando los cuerpos 

-"Es realmente extraño"- Lupin inspeccionaba el lugar -"No usaron magia para abrir las puertas y sin embargo, los cuerpos tiene rastros de lucha"- 

-"Esto es obra de mortifagos"- dijo Ojoloco también observando los cuerpos 

-"Imposible"- Severus los observo a todos -"Ningún mortífago puede hacer esto, esto es magia negra aun más peligrosa y antigua, que la que ocupaba Voldemort"- 

-"Eso significa que no enfrentamos a una nueva amenaza?"- Pregunto Neville quien había estado en una esquina presenciando todo 

-"Asi parece"- dijo Harry, sin quitar la vista de los cuerpos 

-"Y es aun más peligrosos que nuestro señor"- Dijo Pansy apareciendo entre ellos, inmediatamente todos la apuntaron con las varitas 

-"Esta vez no vengo a pelear, Nott, Goyle y Anderson, fueron asesinados, así como paso con ellos"- dijo señalando los cuerpos -"Y Malfoy a desaparecido"- 

-"Y eso por que tenia que preocuparnos a nosotros, por que abríamos de creerte?"- Pregunto Ron acercándose a la rubia 

-"Eso depende de ustedes, lo único que yo quiero es encontrar a Malfoy"- Dijo la chica 

-"Draco desapareció?"- Pregunto Snape 

-"Lucius desapareció, unos dragones que había en su casa se volvieron locos"- 

Todos compartieron miradas de preocupación, y observaron a la rubia quien parecía verdaderamente afligida, claro que como era una ex-Slytherin, no podían fiarse de ella, esas serpientes eran especialistas en la farsa y el engaño. 

Severus Snape, como buen Slytherin sabia reconocer cuando alguien mentía, conocía a Pansy y se daba cuenta de que la chica estaba diciendo la verdad y eso lo preocupaba aun más, fuera quien fuera su enemigo, parecía querer el poder, y para obtenerlo tendría que exterminar a los mortifagos que habían quedado de cabecillas tras las caída de Voldemort y a los funcionarios del ministerio de magia, parecía ser que una nueva era se estaba levantando frente a sus ojos. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * 

El despacho del director, como siempre se encontraba en total calma, los retratos parecían estar dormidos, el Fénix estaba cantando una pequeña melodía, y Albus Dumbledore se encontraba leyendo unos papeles. 

Se acababa de enterar de que Draco Malfoy se encontraba en un hospital, parecía ser que lo habían atacado cuando el chico estaba desprevenido, por que había quedado bastante herido, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, Draco Malfoy era un chico capaz, tanto como Harry, y si había quedado en tan malas condiciones tendría que haber sido atacado por al menos 3 sujetos, y bastante poderosos. 

Sumando eso, con todos los acontecimientos parecía ser que se enfrentaban a alguien aun más poderoso que él y el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, y aun que no se lo había hecho saber a nadie eso lo aterraba. 

Tenia que haber equilibrio, siempre, era necesario por eso siempre se encontraban luchando contra los mortifagos, y algunas batallas las ganaba y otras las perdía, aun cuando Voldemort había sido derrotado el equilibrio había continuado, pero ahora ese equilibrio se encontraba amenazado. 

-"Siempre preocupado Albus, no crees que es momento de relajarse?"- Pregunto una voz sobresaltando al director, los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore se clavaron en las frías pupilas castañas 

-"Hermione?"-Preguntó, ella chasqueo la lengua 

-"Eva"- Contesto sentándose y cruzando la pierna, tenia puesta una túnica escarlata 

-"Como entraste?"- preguntó el anciano -"Que es lo quieres?"- Pregunto sacando de su túnica su varita cuidando de que ella no lo observara. 

-"Accio varita"- Murmuro ella sin inmutarse, tomando entre sus manos la varita del director -"No pensabas atacarme verdad?"- Pregunto ella con exagerado dramatismo -"Solo vine a saludarte"- 

-"Señorita Granger, ¿que es lo que le sucede?"- 

-"Nada, la pregunta aquí Albus es, ¿Que es lo que te sucederá a ti?"- El anciano director miro con horror a los hombres que ahora lo sujetaban por los brazos inmediatamente desaparecieron dejando a Hermione sola. 

-"Muy bien queridos retratos, ustedes se encargaran de decirle a la orden del fénix que tengo a su querido jefe"- y acto seguido también desapareció. 

* * * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * ** 

No podía quitarse de su mente los ojos llenos de furia de Hermione 

Tampoco podía olvidar que SU chica le había dado la paliza de su vida 

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que el había sentido. 

Volver a llamarla sangre sucia, tener que fingir que la odiaba, tener que ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas que él había provocado. 

Y ahora su padre había desaparecido, Dumbledore había desaparecido, y habían empezado las muertes, los mismos mortifagos estaban llenos de pánico y él, el temía por que Eva Mc Kalister también estaba entre la gente que había desaparecido, no le había dicho a nadie que había sido ella quien lo había dejado tan mal herido, y tampoco quería decirles que esa no parecía su chica. 

-"Pensar tanto te dará dolor de cabeza"- La voz de Hermione lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos 

La observo un rato, ¿como había pasado la chica cuando todo el edificio estaba siendo custodiado por los aurores? 

-"Talvez"- contesto él, frío 

-"Yo.."- Empezó a decir ella, sentía un enorme dolor por haberlo lastimado, pero sobre todo se sentía dolida por que el jamas la había amado.- "Yo me siento muy confundida"- dijo sentándose en la cama. 

-"Que te paso?"- Pregunto él, acariciando su mejilla, donde una pequeña cicatriz se notaba -"Estas en la lista de desaparecidos"- 

-"Solo fue por la llave verdad?"- pregunto ella, él la miro sin comprender 

-"Más o menos"- contesto él, era tan difícil explicarle las cosas y sobre todo sus sentimientos 

-"Es una lastima"- dijo ella poniéndose de pie 

-"Oye Malfoy tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas"- Harry y Ron entraron a la habitación y Hermione desapareció rápidamente, antes de que ellos pudieran notarla 

El rubio los miro unos momentos 

-"¿Por nezima vez quien te hizo eso?"- Pregunto Harry molesto 

-"Estaba muy oscuro Potter"- contesto él de mala gana. 

-"Tal vez yo sepa que paso"- la voz de Sirius Black se dejo escuchar desde la entrada de la habitación -"Talvez es momento de hablar"- dijo mirando a los chicos. 

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, otro capitulo más, y yo que pensaba que las cosas empezarían a resolverse ahora se complican más, aun que con esto creo que ya todos empezaran a agarrar la onda sobre lo que esta pasando, muchas gracias por sus Reviews y espero sus opiniones. 


	13. Pasado II

Sin pasado

Capitulo XI

-"Tal vez yo sepa que paso"- la voz de Sirius Black se dejo escuchar desde la entrada de la habitación -"Talvez es momento de hablar"- dijo mirando a los chicos. 

-"ja, Que es lo que alguien como Tu puede saber?"- Pregunto Draco Molesto 

-"Más de lo que tu sabes Malfoy"- dijo el animago 

-"Que es lo que sabes Sirius?"- Pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose al hombre 

-"La verdad, aun que talvez no la quieran oír"- dijo el hombre, mientras sus ojos azules se ensombrecían, Harry lo miro unos momentos, Sirius nunca le había mentido, pero algo en su interior le decía que si escuchaba esa verdad nada volvería a ser igual 

-"¿Que verdad?"- Pregunto el moreno, fijando sus ojos verdes en el rostro cansado de su padrino 

-"Harry, cuando los Mortifagos se enteraron de la existencia de una llave que era capaz de traer a este mundo un poder inimaginable, también se entero la orden del fénix, y su búsqueda se convirtió en una carrera contra reloj, entre nuestras filas, muchos hombres valientes murieron en los enfrentamientos..."- 

-"¿Por que no nos dijeron nada?"- Pregunto el pelirrojo perplejo aprovechando una pausa del animago 

-"Por que era necesario que tu ayudaras a Harry, mientras el se enfrentaba a Voldemort, si alguno de los dos se hubiera enterado, se hubieran ofrecido a buscarla, y habrían sido blanco fácil de cualquier mortifico"- 

-"No se habría perdido nada"- dijo entre dientes Draco 

Sirius miro al rubio un momento, para luego seguir con la historia 

-"Hermione era uno de nuestros espías"- dijo mientras la mirada asustada del ojiverde y el pelirrojo se posaba en él, Malfoy no había parecido exaltado. 

-"Realmente nos engaño"- murmuro el rubio -"Llego diciendo que te traicionaría Potter, realmente es una buena actriz"- 

-"Hermione logro entrar en el grupo oscuro, y conoció a una chica vidente, fue ella quien hablo de la llave, Hermione contaba con la ayuda de otra chica lamentablemente nunca supimos quien fue, lo único que se sabe a ciencia cierta es que, tanto los mortifagos como nosotros mandamos a una chica para tomar la llave, ambos bandos mandaron a la misma mujer"- Harry miro a Sirius por un momento, pero el animago estaba completamente serio, posiblemente se encontrara recordado ese día, Harry apretó los puños a sus costados, ¿Cuantas cosas habían pasado y que el ignoraba? -"Fue Hermione, pero por alguna razón ella no regreso, ni con nosotros ni con los mortifagos, la buscamos por todas partes y cuando lo hicimos era demasiado tarde, los mortifagos la habían encontrado primero y habían terminado con su vida..."- 

-"Eso fue lo que creímos"- Murmuro el rubio en voz baja -"Aun que debo confesar que yo pense que ella estaba trabajando contigo Potter, por eso cuando la volví a ver, no me sobresalte"- informo recordando cuando había visto a Hermione otra vez, solo que en esa ocasión la castaña se hacia llamar Eva 

-"La dimos por muerta, y con ella el paradero de la llave, pero ella esta viva, y con eso, el peligro vuelve a elevarse en el mundo mágico"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * 

El frío del lugar nunca le había molestado, al contrario desde su renacimiento en ese mundo se había sentido realmente a gusto con la humedad que había en el castillo, no entendía mucho los planes de la vidente, lo único que sabia era que si con eso recuperaba a Brennos haría lo que fuera. 

-"En que piensas?"- Pregunto Hermione acercándose a él, el la miro con aquellos ojos violetas que parecían carecer de emoción. 

-"En ti, y en nuestra victoria"- dijo el, mientras fijaba su vista en el techo 

-"Nuestra victoria"- repitió ella automáticamente, alejándose del chico -"Puedes dominar a cualquier ser mágico?"- Pregunto ella, recordando como habían capturado a Lucius Malfoy 

-"Si"- Contesto él, fijando su vista en ella, abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle algo, pero se contuvo, no era lo mejor, aun no ella, aun no tenia que saber toda la verdad. 

Hermione lo observo sin demostrar alguna emoción, aun así había muchas cosas que no la tenían tranquila, aun que mientras estuviera ahí lo único que podía hacer era estar tranquila, no sabia por que pero su intuición le decía que algo andaba mal, talvez tenia que ir a hacerle una visita a Lucius, salió de la habitación y se encamino a las celdas. 

-"No es bueno que empieces a sentir cariño por ella"- dijo la vidente entrando al lugar, mientras el la miraba 

-"Que pasara con ella, cuando Brennos despierte?" - Preguntó con sus pupilas violetas fijas en ella 

-"Ella no es tan fuerte como Brennos, por el momento Brennos ocupara su cuerpo"- dijo ella, mientras el sentía sin saber por que, que un peso se instalaba en su estomago. 

-"Estas segura que era lo que Brennos quería?"- Pregunto, quería estar 100% seguro de lo que estaban apunto de hacer 

-"Así es"- contesto ella sin vacilar 

-"Que así sea entonces"- sentencio él, cerrando sus ojos, con dolor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * 

El lugar donde se encontraba, era oscuro y la luz se filtraba por una pequeña rendija que había en uno de los muros. 

Con los años que tenia encima no era recomendable, todo lo que le había pasado, pero lo que lo tenia realmente inquieto era que no solo el estaba ahí. 

Habia más personas, algunas del ministerio, algunos mortifagos y él, por primera vez, no sabia que era lo que pasaría, no le gustaba ese sentimiento de impotencia que recorría su cuerpo, la forma como ella lo había vencido. 

La poderosa aura que la rodeaba y sobre todo, sus ojos, era increíble que Hermione Granger fuera la misma persona que lo había encerrado en esa pequeña celda, enmohecida y húmeda, le había quitado su varita y lo había dejado como un novato, suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta de su situación, estaba a merced de la chica, indefenso frente a ella. 

-"Deja de darle vueltas al asunto"- dijo una voz fría junto a él, y Albus recordó de pronto que compartía celda con Lucius Malfoy -"Solo lograras tener migraña"- 

-"Tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada"- contesto el anciano 

-"Bueno Dumbledore, has tardado mucho en encontrar una salida"- su voz sonaba divertida -"No esperaras que el Héroe de Potter, venga a rescatarte verdad?"- Pregunto con malestar, como si le incomodara imaginarse salvado por un Gryffindor 

-"Por que no?"- Pregunto el anciano -"No creo que salgamos de aquí, por que tu hijo nos rescate"- 

-"Ninguno de los dos vendrá"- La voz de la chica, volvía a sonar como la de la chica Gryffindor que ambos hombres habían conocido 

-"Hermione"- La voz cálida de Albus estaba llena de simpatía 

-"Granger"- Lucius parecía molesto, pero su voz estaba igual de fría que siempre 

-"Eva"- dijo ella, tomando asiento frente a la celda, sin importarle la humedad del lugar, ni mancharse el vestido -"¿Tienen idea del por que están aquí?"- pregunto alzando una ceja divertida 

-"No estamos para adivinanzas "Eva""- Dijo la voz irritante de Lucius 

-"Yo tampoco Malfoy, yo tampoco"- dijo ella moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa -"Pero por muy extraño que les parezca, es la misma pregunta que yo me hago, ¿Que hacen aquí?"- 

Tanto Lucius como Albus la miraron sobresaltados, esa revelación les había puesto en claro una cosa, ella no era la cabeza del grupo y eso era aun más escalofriante 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * 

-"Si es como creo, Hermione es la reencarnación de un mago muy poderoso"- Dijo Sirius, mientras los tres chicos lo miraban aun más sorprendidos 

-"eSO NO PUEDE SER"- COMENTO Draco perplejo 

-"Lo mismo me dije yo, pero si mis investigaciones no me fallan, muy pronto Hermione ocupara la llave y una nueva era se levantara y no se que es lo que pueda pasar"- 

-"Pero para eso, se necesita un ritual o algo no?"- Pregunto Harry, pensando en la manera de ganar tiempo 

-"Se necesita al sangre de las personas que traicionaron a ese mago y la sangre de su reencarnación"- 

Ron y Harry se miraron sobre saltados, ¿Como pelearían contra su mejor amiga? 

Draco recorrió la habitación, con los ojos casi cerrado, estaba intentando encontrar alguna lógica a las palabras de Sirius pero por más que las estudiaba en su mente no era capaz de hacerlo, todo eso de eras, y reencarnaciones no eran cosas muy lógicas incluso en el mundo mágico. 

-"Por muy extraño que parezca es verdad y se cuando se llevara a cabo"- la voz fría de Severus Snape sobresaltó a todos 

**Notas de la autora**

Si, ya se es muy corto y no responde todas sus dudas, por favor ténganme un poco de paciencia, de verdad que pongo todo de mi parte, ahora espero que el capitulo no las defraudara mucho, muchas gracias por sus Reviews. 


	14. El menor de los Weasley

Sin pasado

Capitulo XII

-"Por muy extraño que parezca es verdad y se cuando se llevara a cabo"- la voz fría de Severus Snape sobresaltó a todos, pero lo que más lo sobresalto fue su aspecto, se veía realmente cansado y envejecido -"Pero como esa parte de la historia es muy incierta, no podría decirles quienes son las personas que participaran en el ritual"- 

-"A que se refiere?"- Preguntó Draco mirando a su antiguo profesor de pociones 

-"Como Black les informo se necesita la sangre de los traidores de ese mago, lamentablemente no sabemos quienes puedan ser"- 

-"Pero saben cuando se llevara a cabo"- Pregunto Harry mirando expectante a ambos hombres 

-"En teoría"- contesto Severus 

-"En teoría?"- Pregunto Ron 

-"Segun una traducción se llevara a cabo el día de la luna roja"- 

-"Cuando será eso?"- Pregunto Harry 

-"En dos semanas a eso de la media noche"- Dijo Snape 

-"Tipico, a la media noche"- comento el rubio quien parecía molesto 

-"El cuerpo de la Señorita Granger será el Portador"- Informo el hombre 

-"Que quiere decir con eso?"- Pregunto Harry, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente 

-"Quieren traer a la vida a ese mago pero necesitan un recipiente donde depositar esa alma, Hermione es la reencarnación de dicho mago, pero para que sea el mago se necesita hacer un ritual, para despertar el poder puro y traerlo a la vida, pero no creo que el cuerpo de la señorita Granger soporto todo ese poder"- 

-"Puede Morir?"- Pregunto Draco, recordando la facilidad con que la chica lo había derrotado 

-"Su alma se perderá"- dijo él animago 

-"Hermione Granger no regresara jamas"- Dijo Severus 

-"Ella ya tiene unos poderes asombrosos"- dijo El rubio mirando a su antiguo jefe de casa 

-"Como lo sabes?"- Pregunto el hombre sentándose en el borde de la cama y mirando fijamente al rubio 

-"Tenia que matarla"- Dijo el rubio -"Pero..., su poder fue capaz de desarmarme sin necesidad de una varita"- 

Harry y Ron miraron al rubio con odio, había intentado matar a su amiga, eso si que no se lo perdonarían nunca 

-"Por que querías matarla?"- Pregunto el animago, desconcertado 

-"Ella tiene la llave"- fue toda su respuesta 

-"Tenemos que encontrarla"- comento el animago 

-"Ella tiene a Albus"- fue todo lo que dijo Severus Snape antes de salir de la habitación 

"Que?"- fue la pregunta en el rostro de los 4 que quedaron en la habitación 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Observo el rostro de ambos hombres, ellos parecían completamente desconcertados por lo que ella les acababa de decir, ella también lo estaba, por que no tenia la menos idea de lo que se planeaba, se había cegado por el poder que ahora corría por su cuerpo y no se había parado a pensar lo que pasaba. 

Ahora tenían a esos hombres y algunos mas en las mazmorras, posiblemente para algo extremadamente importante, pero no terminaba de comprender el porque. 

-"Eva..." Comenzó a decir Albus pero ella lo callo con un movimiento de su mano 

-"No"- dijo mirándolos, -"necesito saber por que están aquí, y cuando lo sepa, me encargare de que sean liberados"- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida -"Necesito recuperar mi vida"- 

El lugar era lúgubre y ella camino sin temor alguno, no sabia por que pero sentía que ella pertenecía a aquellas paredes, que solo en ese lugar estaría segura, pero no podía evitar sentir recelos sobre la situación, hasta ahora la vidente había llevado las riendas de todo, 

Y si instinto le decía que no tenia que dejar las cosas en manos de esa mujer, después de todo apenas y la conocía, aun que... 

-"Señorita"- dijo una voz a su espalda y ella se giro sobresaltada, encontrándose con aquellos ojos violetas que la miraban evaluadoramente 

-"Que pasa?" - Pregunto ella 

-"Deberia tener cuidado"- dijo el hombre pasando de largo y dejándola con el corazón latiendo desbocado, que había querido decir con eso, se giro para seguirlo 

-"Señorita necesitamos que nos acompañe"- le dijo el hombre Dragón impidiendo que ella alcanzara al otro hombre 

-"Para que?"- pregunto mirándolo fijamente 

-"Necesitamos traer a algún miembro de la familia Weasley"- informo el hombre, los ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa 

-"Algun Weasley?"- Pregunto ella 

-"Si, necesitamos que usted entre al edificio de aurores y ataque a su jefe, un tal Wiliams Wallace, eso hará que el edificio entre en caos y que los aurors lleguen al lugar, sin ellos de por medio, nosotros podremos ir, por le que necesitamos"- 

Hermione abrió y cerro la boca sin articular ningún sonido, estaba completamente muda por la sorpresa, que tenían que ver los Weasley en todo eso, y a cual de todos capturarían? 

-"Aquien traerán?"- Pregunto 

-"Al más joven"- dijo el hombre mientras ella palidecía, irían por Ginny? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Es excelente estar fuera"- comento Draco, una vez que lo dieran de alta -"Aun que seria perfecto si ustedes no estuvieran aquí"- dijo con voz fría 

-"Callate Malfoy"- comento Harry mirando molesto al rubio 

-"Aun la amas?"- Pregunto el rubio, mirando al moreno, Ron también parecía atento a la conversación 

-"Eso que te importa Malfoy"- gruño el ojiverde lanzando una mirada de odio al rubio 

-"Bueno, Hermione es..."- Comenzó a decir el rubio con toda intención de molestar al moreno 

-"No menciones su nombre, una basura como tu no tiene derecho a mencionarlo"- comento el moreno deteniéndose y mirando amenazante al rubio pero este nisiquiera se sobresalto, tan solo miro al ojiverde y sonrío 

-"Es una gran mujer sabes"- dijo agachándose y susurrando las palabras en su oído -"Es muy apasionada"- comento, Harry le lanzo un puñetazo pero el rubio lo esquivo con bastante agilidad 

-"Y tu te aprovechaste de que había perdido la memoria verdad?"- grito el moreno -"Por que admítelo Malfoy, Hermione jamas habría sentido algo por ti, ella te odiaba, no creo que exista alguien que pueda amar a una basura como tu"- grito el chico fuera de si 

-"Ella escogió al mejor Potter"- dijo el rubio empapando sus palabras con desprecio -"Se quedo conmigo"- dijo en un siseo dispuesto a empezar un duelo con el chico [PLOP] el sonido sobresalto a todos 

-"Ron, van por Ginny"- dijo la chica acercándose a Ron e informándole -"No se para que la quieren, pero van por ella"- 

-"Por mi hermana?"- Pregunto el pelirrojo perplejo 

-"Tengo que irme, se supone que tengo que estar en el ministerio"- dijo ella mirando a Ron -"Pero tu tienes que ir por ella"- dijo desapareciendo como había llegado y el moreno y el rubio no habían tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella 

-"Les importaría si se matan luego, tengo que ir a proteger a mi hermana"- dijo el chico, los otros dos asintieron y desaparecieron del lugar, para aparecer en la madriguera 

-"Por Merlin Weasley, esta es tu casa?"- Pregunto el rubio con cara de repulsión 

Pero Ron no le hizo casa, entro a la casa, rápidamente, seguido se Harry, y muy atras Draco los tres hombres apretaban las varitas con nerviosismo 

-"Ginny"- Grito el pelirrojo al encontrar a su hermana en el suelo, corrió hacia ella, intentando reanimarla 

-"Donde esta el niño Ron?"- Pregunto Harry mirando el desorden en la habitación y notando que la cuna del bebe estaba en el suelo 

-"Creo que lo tienen ellos"- Comento Malfoy, encontrando en la chimenea lo que parecía ser un chupón. 

**Notas de la autora**

Ah, me quede sin palabras, no se que decir, así que mejor no digo nada. 

**Snivelly**

Me hace muy feliz que el capitulo anterior te gustara, Albus no, pero Lucius si, y pues Eva aun no olo sabe, pero cuando lo sepa, bueno si Hermione enojada era peligrosa, imaginate a Eva, espero que este capitulo te guste, mil gracias por tu review Linda. 

**Jenny/Jade**

Hola Linda, ya era justo que actualizara, la verdad es que aveces me tardo mucho en actrualizar, pero actualizo que es lo que cuenta, creo, bueno espero verte pronto por el msn, yo entro en ñlas tardes, como a las 6 en horario del centro de mexico., muchas gracias Wapa. 

**Annie Taylor**

Ja ja ja, creo que la verdad no he revelado nada en este capitulo, pero ya se revelaran 

**Iraty Rowling**

Anda pues que bueno que no me quieres matar, pero tiene razon si me matas no sabras en qeu termina, la verdad es que lo se son muy cortitos, pero es que aveces no me quedan más largos, aunque pondre todo de mi parte para hacerlos largos. Muchas gracias Linda 

**Artemisa**

Muchas gracias Linda, espero que te guste este capitulo tambien, y si de verdad que doy mi mejor esfuerzo, mil gracias por tu review 

**Luna_Wood**

Hola wapa, no te preocupes que yo entiendo, bueno creo que Ebva ya esta recuperando la cordura, aun que a la pobre aun le falta lo peor, espero que te guste, y no te preocupes Severus aparecera y sera muy importante. 

**Nicky-Potter**

Linda, disculpa la tardanza, espero que el capitulo te guste, Mil gracias por tu review 


	15. El despertar de Brennos

Sin pasado

Capitulo XIII

La copa cayo de sus manos provocando un estruendo metálico al chocar contra el suelo, la temperatura corporal empezó a subir rápidamente, su vista se nubló, no podía respirar, se llevo las manos al cuello e hizo esfuerzos para respirar pero era inútil. 

Simplemente su garganta se había cerrado y ella era incapaz de hacerlo, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto negro, uno de sus peores miedos se estaba haciendo realidad, temía morir asfixiada, pero ahora ya no sentía nada, ni calor, ni frío, sintió que caía en una especie de vacío y no lucho contra él. 

Entrar a la habitación den de se encontraba su cuerpo estaba en medio de la sala, ellos solo hicieron una mueca y el hombre de cabellos lilas la observo con algo parecido a la lastima, la levanto con delicadeza y la deposito sobre la cama enfundada en seda negra. 

-"Vistela que no tardara en despertar"- le ordeno la rubia dándole una bolsa, el solo hizo una reverencia y la vidente salió del cuarto 

-"Deja de mirarla"- dijo el chico de ojos dorados entrando a la habitación, mirando con reproche a su compañero 

_"No me parece justo"- dijo él, mientras empezaba a quitarle los zapatos a la chica 

-"Nada en esta vida es justo"- dijo el hombre dragón mirándolo con reproche 

-"Es solo que..."- 

_"Dejala que no es para ti"- dijo el hombre interrumpiendolo- "Nosotros tenemos prohibido el amar"- dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando al domador de bestias y a Hermione en la habitación, el la miro una vez más con dolor, y volvió a su tarea, una vez que la termino de vestir, una túnica negra y plata, y un vestido de seda de Turquía que se ceñía al cuerpo de la chica en un bonito color verde. 

-"Perdoname"- murmuro rozando suavemente sus labios con los de la chica, después la tomo entre sus brazos dispuesto a salir de la habitación. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Estas mejor?"- Pregunto Albus Dumbledore a Lucius Malfoy, a quien le acababa de hacer un bendije improvisado en el brazo derecho, al parecer a sus captores les pareció graciosos hacerle una herida y después llenar una copa con la sangre del rubio, esta de más decir que nisiquiera se preocuparon en revisarle la herida. 

-"Mejor"- dijo el rubio, con el orgullo herido, Albus Dumbledore lo había ayudado y eso era suficiente 

-"Por que hicieron eso?"- Pregunto el anciano 

-"No lo se talvez alguno de ellos es vampiro y se les antojo un aperitivo"- grito Lucius bastante fuera de si, Albus reconoció que el sarcasmo era algo de familia 

-"Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aqu"- dijo Albus, al tiempo que Malfoy hacia una mueca de fastidio 

-"Y que se te ocurre hacer para salir de aquí genio?"- Pregunto en un siseo y levantando una ceja divertido 

-"Tenemos que pensar en algo, por dios Malfoy, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"- dijo el director de Hogwarts mirando duramente al ex-Slytherin 

-"Bueno"- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros 

-"Piensa, piensa"- se repetía el director 

-"Albus, aun tienes ese viejo fénix?"- Pregunto el rubio 

Albus lo miro con sorpresa, se había olvidado completamente de Fanks 

-"Y luego dicen que es el mejor mago"- dijo el hombre con burla hacia el anciano 

-"Callate Malfoy, intento comunicarme con mi fénix"- reprendió el hombre el rubio solo se encogió de hombros sentía que había vuelto a sus años de estudiante. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Que fue lo que paso Ginny?"- Pregunto el ojiverde a su amiga por quinta ocasión 

-"No lo se Harry, fue tan rápido"- contesto la pelirroja -"Solo llegaran y se llevaron al niño, que quieren hacer con el, Harry?"- Pregunto la chica entre sollozos 

-"No te preocupes Ginny lo encontraremos"- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermana 

-"Pero para que lo quieren es tan solo un niño"- dijo la pelirroja 

-"No lo sabemos Ginny"- dijeron ambos amigos 

-"Podrian dejar eso para después, tenemos que buscar al mocoso y no estar ahí lloriqueando"- dijo el Rubio quien estaba alejado de la escena 

-"Malfoy es que no tienes sentimientos"- Grito la pelirroja 

-"No, los sentimientos solo estorban"- dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa 

-"Hermione debió de convertirse en una mujer muy frívola, como para tener una relación contigo"- Ginny había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y el rubio la fulmino con la mirada que sabia esa Weasley sobre lo que el sentía, que sabia esa Weasley de lo que el sentía por Hermione que sabia esa Weasley de lo que era ser un Malfoy, que sabia ella de su relación con la castaña 

-"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa"- dijo él en un siseo mirándola como si quisiera estrangularla en ese mismo instante, Ginny trago saliva pero no dejo de mirar al rubio, ella también se sentía mal, una bola de locos se habían robado a su hijo y ella no tenia idea de donde estaba, si alguien estaba sufriendo en ese momento era ella. 

-"Tenemos que pensar, no es momento de discutir"- dijo el moreno 

-"Parece que al fin estrenaste el cerebro Potter"- dijo el rubio mirándolo con burla 

-"Pensemos, donde pueden estar?"- Pregunto el pelirrojo 

-"Si al menos Hermione nos hubiera dicho más"- dijo el ojiverde golpeando la mesa 

-"Ella no sabia que venían por el niño"- dijo el rubio 

_"Por que lo dices Malfoy?"- Pregunto Ginny sin dejar de sollozar 

-"Por que le dijo al pelirrojo que viniera a protegerte a ti"- dijo el rubio 

_"Quieres decir que la engañaron"- Pregunto Ron 

-"No estoy seguro"- dijo el rubio, -"Pero tengo algo que nos ayudara a encontrarla"- dijo como si recordara de pronto algo 

_"Que?"- Pregunto el moreno 

-"Una cadena que ella siempre trae, yo tengo una igual y las hechizamos, si hacemos unas pequeños arreglos al hechizo estoy seguro de que podremos encontrarla"- 

-"Eso espero Malfoy"- dijo ala pelirroja 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Un llanto... 

Un llanto lejano, y un dolor horrible en el pecho, los párpados le pesaban y no podía moverse, tenia miedo. 

Todo estaba oscuro y ella no sabia que hacer, sentía los miembros pesados y tenia la sospecha que se trataba de aquel brebaje que le habían dado hacia unos momentos, y ella que se la había tomado sin desconfiar, sentía un calor que subía por todas partes de su cuerpo, abrio los ojos lentamente no reconocía el lugar pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una mesa, y si sus conocimientos de historia no le fallaban era una antigua mesa de rituales. 

-"Es momento de comenzar"- escucho la voz de la vidente, intento decir algo pero la voz le fallo -"El brebaje que tomaste inhibido sus poderes"- le informo, Hermione se maldijo a si misma por ser tan confiada 

-"Es momento de que Brennos despierte"- 

El dolor que recorrió su cuerpo era insoportable, no pudo hacer nada más que gritar, sentía que se estaba hundiendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Cerrro los ojos presa del terrible dolor que recorria su cuerpo, las lagrimas habian empezado a filtrarse por sus pestañas, su respiracion se volvio agitada. 

Y así como todo inicio termino, dejandola con un terrible hueco por dentro y unas horribles ganas de llorar 

-"Abre los ojos y observa esto"- dijo una voz, ella la reconocio como la voz del hombre Dragon, abrio los ojos letamente pues sentia los parpados pesados. 

La sorpresa la deja atonita, miro a aquel pequeñin que la vidente sostenia sobre ella, y lo recocio con dolor, como aquel peuqeñin que habia visto en los barzos de Virginia Weasley, intento decir algo pero su voz se perdio en su garganta. 

Lo unico que podo hacer fue mirar duramente a aquellos en quienes alguna vez habia confiado. 

Miro horrorizada como encajaban una daga en aquella tierna piel, el pequeño ahora proferia alaridos de dolor y Hermione senmtia que cada una de las lagrimas del pequeñin se encajaban como dagas sobre ella y su conciencia. 

Tomaron la sangre y con ella, pientaron un simbolo en su frente, la hobligaron a tomar más brebaje y ella no podia hacer nada para evitarlo, las palabras en un lenguaje extraño llegaban a sus oidos atravez del velo de la inconciencia, algo dentro de ella se había encendido y ahora la consumia con torturante lentitud. 

Era un lugar blanco, no habia nada, y ella flotaba, no entendia que habia pasado y lo unico que pudo hacer fue levantar su vista a su alrededor y entonces la vio, una perta empezaba a abrirse y la jalaba, la jalaba hacia su interior, de donde probenian gritos de agonia, y lucho, pero no pudo hacer nada una mano surgio de la pauerta, y la tomo por la cintura 

-"No temas seremos uno solo yo soy Brennos"- dijo una voz, Hermione entonces se dejo llevar, ya no había nada que hacer. 

Abrio los ojos de golpe y rompio las correas que la mantenian atada, pero ya no era era, sus ojos no eran los de ella, aun cuando conservaban el dulce color miel 

-"El momento de la venganza"- dijo con voz fria, la vidente y compáñia se postraron ante ella, quien ahora era, Brennos. 

_Y una nueva época se levantara y destruira todo lo bueno que exista, bajo el grito de venganza_

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno es el capitulo más corto y creo que me quedo bastante mal, quiero pedirles una disculpa por esta capitulo, pero es que tengo un bloqueo, espero que entiendan, y mil disculpas. 

**Luna_Wood**

Lamento que este capi sea tan corto y que diga tampoco, si bueno pobre de la pelirroja, pero ya sabras para que necesitaban a su hijo, y bueno Draco no deja de ser un Malfoy y si se preocupa por Hermione solo que a su manera, muchas gracias por tu review. 

**Snivelly**

Hola, primero quenada una gran disculpa por el capitulo tan corto, y no no creo que sean tan malos como para matar a un bebe aun que bueno esos son capaces de muchas cosas, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Annie Taylor**

Primero permiteme darte una disculpa por lo corto del capi, y despues creo que eso es lo que a dejado sorprendido a todos, bueno es que el bebe es el mas joven de la familia weasley, bueno lamento la demora y Mil gracias por tu review 

**Viajera**

Disculpa por lo corto del capi y tambien por no actualizar pronto, espero que te guste, Mil gracias por tu review 

**AnyT*Grandchester**

Lamneto la demora, disculpa que el capi sea tan coerto y que no diga mucho, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Iraty Rowling**

Mil disculpas por un capitulo tan corto y bueno eso era el objetivo, dejarlas sorprendidos por que no se esperaban que fuera el pequeño, aun que tampoco tengo tan mal corazón como para hacerle algo muy malo, bueno es Malfoy, que esperabas, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Artemisa2**

Disculpa por el capi tan corto, y si bueno tengo un pequeño bloqueo es que esta histotia tiene que ser un poco oscura y yo estoy de muy buen humor y bueno es por eso que no puedo escribir, pero intentare hacer algo, Mil gracias por tu review 

**Paddy21**

Mil disculpas por el capi tan corto y Bienvenida, espero que los siguientes capitulos no te desepcionaran, Mil gracias por tu review 


End file.
